Her Iron Curtain
by independent.follower
Summary: I, Inuyasha Takahashi, am part of one of the richest families in North America. My life consisted of parties, drinking and sex. If my partner didn't satisfy, I moved on to the next woman. I never, not once in my life thought I was ever capable of loving anyone - and if I did, I never thought it would be with someone so mysterious, unsociable, reserved and unpredictable...
1. Prologue

**Title: **Her Iron Curtain

**Official Summary: **Playboy, Inuyasha Takahashi, was less than thrilled when his parents forced him to live in a secluded and quiet small town for the summer. He could be partying right now! It also didn't help that he'll be living with such a reserved roommate, Kagome Higurashi - who for some reason needed to be covered at all times. It seems, the more he tried to crack her barrier, the more she hid from him. Why?

**Rated:** Mature (So please, read at your own discretion)

**Disclaimer:** Inu-Yasha and the many other characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

**A/N:** Hello everybody! Just lost motivation on my other story. I still want to finish it, but I don't have drive the continue at the moment. So here's a totally new story. I have written a few drafts already and I've got to say, I'm excited! Hope you support it! Please tell me what you think.

The first part is just the prologue so it's really short and the second part is somewhat in the future. Enjoy!

* * *

**Prologue**

_I, Inuyasha Takahashi, am part of one of the richest families in Japan. My life consisted of parties, drinking and sex. If my partner didn't satisfy, I moved on to the next woman._

_I never, not once in my life thought I was ever capable of loving anyone - and if I did, I never thought it would be with someone so mysterious, unsociable, reserved and unpredictable._

_Like most guys, I go for hot blondes with large breasts and a curvy body, so it was a shock for everyone that I chose her._

_I remember my father shaking his head in disbelief and my mother's hysterical shrieks, babbling things like this was just a way for me to get back at them. Even my own best friend frowned upon my evident interest in her._

_I admit that when I met her, I was as cocky and shallow as they've suggested. I mean, when I first laid eyes on her I thought she was a pile of blankets. I guess they're conclusions were right. How could I love her when I wasn't even the least bit attracted to her?_

_Her daily outfit consisted of an over-sized hood and unflattering slacks. And her hair! That long, pure black hair. What is that? A bird's nest? I knew she used it as a cover to hide her face because whenever I tried to get a better look, she retracted and avoided me days on end._

_I admit that in the beginning, I only wanted to get under her skin. A harmless, innocent fascination if you will. She's so guarded that I wanted to find out every expression on her face._

_It wasn't long until that fascination turned into genuine interest and before I knew it, her whole being slowly seeped into my heart and infected me to the point where my movements and everyday thoughts revolved around her._

_I wanted, no, needed to know everything about her. Her favorite color, music, childhood memories and so much more - I wanted to know why she's so conscious or why she was living alone in this secluded town._

_But most importantly, I wanted to know Kagome Higurashi._

* * *

"Sixty-one, sixty-two," I huffed, doing my daily push ups.

Since she's been avoiding me all this week, I have decided to create a situation she can't escape from. Her room was all the way at the end of the hall so I made sure to work out in front of her door, cornering her.

After ten more push ups, her door creaked open and I was rewarded by a huge exaggerated gasp out of her lips.

"Inuyasha!" She shrieked, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Can't you see? I'm doing push ups!" I said, exhaling as much air as I could.

"Yeah, I see that. I meant, what are you doing outside my door!"

I could hear the impatience in her voice, which only made the smirk on my face grow wider. I just love riling her up.

"Move," she commanded after a few seconds of no reply from me.

I just kept pushing myself up.

"Just cross then," I grunted, challenging her. I lost count after a hundred and my biceps were starting to burn.

"Fine," she accepted. I could hear the shuffling of her feet as she tried to go around me.

"Over me, sweetheart," I chuckled.

Just as she was about to take an awkward step over my body, I took every ounce of energy left in me and lunged myself up and clapped. My whole body collapsing on the ground when I landed. My little jump surprised her as my back pushed her leg forward, causing her body to fall and land on her bum.

I laughed and rolled myself so that her legs were now on my lap.

She was dumbfounded at first but it quickly turned into anger. "I could have been seriously hurt!"

"You want me to kiss your boo boo?" I asked, protruding my lips.

Her whole face reddened, "Jerk." She placed all her weight to one hand and was about to push herself up, but I held her legs down.

"Let go!" She fumed, wiggling them. I just pulled her closer to me, making her wince.

"Oh shit!" I stated, scared that I was hurting her. "Are you hurt?"

"My bum," she mumbled, unable to look at me as she rubbed her behind.

I chuckled, she's so fucking adorable. I moved closer to her and placed a hand on the side of her face, slightly moving the tangled locks aside. A smile left her lips before I smashed my mouth into hers and gave her a passionate kiss. She resisted at first, hitting me on the chest with her hands, but gave up when I held onto her hands and pinned it down so she didn't budge.

She pulled away to gasp for air, but I went right back and wrestled her tongue.

"Inuyasha," she moaned in between kisses, "I can't breath-"

I ignored her pleas and continued tasting her sweet mouth.

You have no idea what I had to go through to get this far with her. Usually when a woman was on her guard, especially with how conservative she was, I wouldn't think twice in finding a new one. But Kagome, she was different. She did things that no other did; she piqued my interest.

I went to devour her lips again, this time, her body relaxing on mine. Just as I was about to deepen the kiss, a soft whimper left her lips as she breathed out, opening her mouth. I played along giving her a few more open mouthed kisses.

"Please-!" She barely managed to whisper.

I pulled away and softly bumped my forehead to hers. Our breathing harsh and heavy as we struggled to catch our breath.

"Sorry," I said huskily, giving her one last peck on the lips; a huge smile on my face.

After our breathing became normal, I got up and was about to leave and take a shower when she yelled, "Oh no you don't!" and jumped on my back.

Her legs were wrapped around my waist and to my amusement, attempted a head lock.

"It's my turn in the jacuzzi!" She stated.

My aunt's house was huge so we have a jacuzzi, 3 showers and 5 washrooms. I always take the jacuzzi because it helped me relax after a morning workout and she was always too impatient for me to finish so she hardly ever used it.

I easily walked towards the bathroom, because she wasn't strong enough to stop me nor was she applying the head lock properly. With her arms around my neck and her chin resting on my shoulder, she was practically hugging me.

"Why not go together?" I suggested, a grin tugging on my lips. I knew her well enough to know that she'll act the way I expect her this time. She would jump away from me like a hot potato and maybe even call me a perv.

To my surprise, she did something that tightened my pants uncomfortably and made me thirsty with lust.

She licked the distal end of my clavicle, run it where my neck and shoulders met and ever so slightly whispered seductively, "You wish, Takahashi."

I didn't know what to say or what to do, so I just stood there.

"Cat got your tongue?" She asked, getting off me and pranced her way to the jacuzzi and closed the door, giggling. A victorious grin on that sexy mouth of hers.

See what I mean? She's like my own personal jack-in-a-box. Unpredictable yet amusing.

I walked to the shower room in defeat. A bright smile on my face.

I silently thanked my parents for being tight asses and sending me off here because if they didn't, I don't think I'll ever give her the attention I'm giving now, nor feel the way I do.

* * *

**End of Prologue**


	2. Damn She's contagious

** Title: **Her Iron Curtain

**Official Summary: **Playboy, Inuyasha Takahashi, was less than thrilled when his parents forced him to live in a secluded and quiet small town for the summer. He could be partying right now! It also didn't help that he'll be living with such a reserved roommate, Kagome Higurashi - who for some reason needed to be covered at all times. It seems, the more he tried to crack her barrier, the more she hid from him. Why?

**Rated:** Mature (So please, read at your own discretion)

**Disclaimer:** Inu-Yasha and the many other characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

**A/N: **This chapter may be a little boring or a little slow like most introductions but it's meant to be a filler to create a base for the story. Things will definitely pick up in the next chapter! Promise!

To all those who followed and favorite my story; thank you all so much! It's the main reason why I updated so fast! Also to my first reviewers - **I love snowy owls, ****xXAnimeChic101Xx **and **guest**(whoever you are :D)~! You guys are the best!

* * *

**Chapter One**

"What is this?" My mother shrieked, holding the newspaper in one perfectly manicured hand and threw it at the table in front of me.

"A newspaper?" I asked, plopping down the couch, feigning innocence.

Her mouth hung open and her eyes formed in slits. She hated it when I acted immature. "Inutaisho! Talk some sense into your son!" She fumed before pacing back and forth, looking at him expectantly. She brushed the hairs that fell from her clip and yelled my father's name again.

After an exasperated sigh, he said, "Explain, now."

"Explain what?!" I asked, bringing my hands up as I laughed at how ridiculous they're being.

"This!" She yelled, unfolding the newspaper and shoving it to my face.

"Augh! Mom!" I said, pushing the paper away so I could have a better look. My eyes widened in realization.

The picture consisted of my sexual encounter with some amateur actor I met last night. Now that I thought about it, she probably only slept with me for publicity's sake - or the seven tequila shots given by my best friend, Miroku, from a party earlier that day.

I analyzed the source of all my problems and cringed. The picture was pretty naughty, even to me! I guess the photographer hid in a bush or something, catching us when it was getting heated. I pinned her to the wall with our naked bodies intertwined. It's obvious I've entered her seconds after they took the picture by the pure delight on her beautiful face.

"Oh, that." I stated dryly.

"Yes, that! It's in all of the front pages of every newspaper in the country! What were you thinking?" She shrieked. I resisted the urge to cover my ears or maybe bolt out of there, but I knew I'll be in deeper shit if I chose any of that so instead, I put a hand on my chin, rubbing it making me seem like I was thinking as I said, "Well, she asked and I wasn't doing anything at the time so-"

"Inuyasha Takahashi!" She snapped, giving me a warning look.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," I stated, knowing I have crossed the line this time.

"No," my father stated, rubbing his temples, "I've had enough."

I sighed and reached for my keys, expecting him to confiscate my cars again but he shook his head.

"Your partying days are over son and I mean it. Until you can prove to me you can take responsibility for your own actions, you might as well say goodbye to your inheritance."

"Dad-" I started to protest but my mom cut me off.

"Your father's right," she agreed, "you're almost 22 and you still refuse to shadow him at work."

My eyes darkened, biting my tongue to prevent myself from lashing back.

"Don't give your mother that look young man."

I looked down in defiance. I love my parents, honest, I do, but sometimes they get on my nerves. I mean, as long as I don't tarnish my future reputation, I can do whatever I wanted, but do they have to treat me like a freakin' child all the time?

Just when my father was about to say something, our attention was caught by footsteps coming towards the foyer.

"Hello mother, father, little brother." He said, a huge smirk on his face. Great, now Sesshoumaru's here to add to the fire.

"Where were you when this happened?" My mother suddenly yelled at him. She must be going crazy. There's not enough money in this world that would make me hang out with him by choice.

"When what happened mother?" He asked, giving her a kiss on the cheek before sitting next to my dad.

"This!" She said again, giving him the newspaper.

Once seeing the paper, the smirk on his face widened but he quickly contained it and shook his head in disapproval.

_Suck up!_ I glared at him.

"I was with father," he stated confidently. In which my father nodded in confirmation.

My mother gave a huge huff in surrender.

"Inuyasha has done many terrible things, but," Sesshoumaru began. I wanted to pinch myself, was he actually defending me? I mentally thanked the Heavens for being on my side, but quickly took it back when he continued on his sentence.

"But this!" He snickered, presenting the offending image for all eyes to see. "This is overboard!"

My eyes formed in a menacing glare as I clenched my teeth together. Fucking bastard.

"I know," he said, enthusiastically, "why not ship him away for a while."

Okay, I know my parents listened to Sesshoumaru's suggestions most of the time, but this one was a freaking joke. I can tell by the mischievous glint in his eyes. There's no way they're going to consider it.

"That's an excellent idea!" My mother piped, clapping her hands together.

"I agree, you need a break." My father stated conclusively as my mother nodded even more, "Honey, please call Kaede."

My mother took her phone from her gold clutch and dialed my aunt's number - we're not blood relatives but we might as well be one, considering she's raised almost everyone in my family.

"Hello!" My mother chimed, not giving me any chance to wiggle myself out of this punishment. Seshoumaru just bit his tongue and excused himself to his room. He's probably laughing his head off right now. That bastard.

Before I knew it, the maids bombarded my closet and packed my things.

Not even an hour passed and I found myself flying all the way to the other side of the world, Japan. Since it was already the afternoon, I'm guessing I'll arrive there early morning.

Once I landed, I took the car prepared for me and deliberately drove at a snail's pace to my aunt's place. The road semi-familiar in my mind. I mean, after my father's name became known, we moved to New York where he was more accessible, so naturally, I haven't been here for years!

I looked ahead and saw the beautiful villa in front of me. It was still as I remembered. It had some vines on some pillars but aside from that, the house was kept well.

I entered the large, graveled area that was meant for parking cars at the side of the house and walked to her front steps. The smell of bacon, toast, sausage and eggs filling up my nostrils and seducing my taste buds.

I checked my watch, hoping I wasn't too late and braced myself as I knocked.

"It must be him!" I heard her chime from the other side of the door, opening it and just stared as if a stranger stood in front of her.

I don't know if my childhood memories exaggerated her height but she's shorter than I remembered. Her once beautiful brunette hair now graying with the same, unchanging, waist length hairstyle from before. Her deep hazel eyes were lighter but still as warm as ever as recognition hit them.

Her hands clamped the sides of my face, squishing it so my lips looked like a fish's and moved my head left and right, analyzing it.

"Oh my goodness! How you've grown! And so very handsome!" The usual frown she usually had was replaced by a warm smile.

She directed my head down so I was at eye level and moved her way to kiss my cheeks and finally let go.

"Hello, aunt Kaede." I said, standing in my full height, rubbing a hand at the back of my neck, embarrassed. I can't believe she still treats me like a child after all these years.

"Don't call me that, it makes me sound old," she instructed, joking a little. Or maybe not. I couldn't really tell with her stern look and serious eyes. Four more months of hearing her cheesy and out of date jokes. This is going to be one long summer!

Don't get me wrong, I had nothing against her, but we never seem to see each other in the eyes. It's kind of a Coca-cola/Pepsi kind of relationship. We simply clash.

"Well, come in," she greeted and led the way.

The place was as it always was with the spacious living room welcoming everyone who walked in. The spiral staircase on my left leading to the many rooms I once spent all my days in; the comfy couch inviting me to lay there and laze around like before - that is, if my grumbling stomach didn't demand food so much.

I walked us to another room knowing full well it's where my stomach wanted me to be. The huge kitchen was on my left, the dining room to my right and a large island in the middle.

Once I got there, I smiled, the room still held the ridiculously ginormous dining table. The curtain's still a pinkish-orangey color. The wall's still a tasteless white. The chandelier still hung high above the table and, oddly enough, a fan on the kitchen ceiling. It was an open room, no walls separating the two, so when our parents prepare our meals, my cousins and I could watch or maybe steal a cookie or two.

I sighed, reminiscing at the sight.

I believe everyone in my family - from my grandparents to my cousins lived here at one time. Nowadays, we only gather around here on special occasions - well, my family does. My father's usually too busy and my mother refuses to attend without him, so it's been a while for me.

Her home wasn't like any others, it was smaller than my parent's but it was still larger than most.

If I looked forward, I could see an almost wall-sized window. A door beside it led to a beautiful garden and lakeside view. And, if I remembered correctly, the stairs on the side of the house lead to the basement, which held the game room back in the day. I'm half hoping it remained untouched like everything else in this house.

At the corner of my eyes, I saw a basket of blankets. Feeling the empty and awkward air between the silence on this large space, I decided to ask her why she was doing the laundry so early in the morning. She only gave me a weird look and commented on symptoms of jet lag.

I was about to sit down when the pile of blankets moved and caught my eyes. I froze, noticing that it wasn't sheets but a woman seated with her head down.

She was nibbling on half a banana; her long, straight hair like a curtain on her face. Her whole body covered in baggy clothes. Was she there the whole time? I'm not too observant but there's no way I could miss something or should I say someone that's right in front of me.

I grinned when her tongue flicked out and licked at her lips. "Sexy," I said.

I didn't mean the comment. It was more of a way to know her a little. Would she look up in astonishment or smile flirtatiously? When I first meet the opposite sex and want to get an easy lay - not that I want to fuck her, mind you, I have my pride too - I have the habit of over-indulging them in compliments. You know, make them feel wanted and special. I only do it to a few beauties, but as we all know, women are chatter boxes. They share _everything _with each other and their stories usually ballooned out of proportions. No wonder girls flock over me.

But this bed covers, this woman, I can't even begin to describe her. She didn't even look up! It's as if she didn't hear anything.

Sexy women for me were women with busty and beautiful curves. With her whole body covered in baggy clothes and knees close to her chest that she's nowhere close to being sexy.

"Oh, don't tease," Kaede lectured, giving me a somewhat warning gaze. "This is Kagome, the new renter I told your mom about."

Her head immediately snapped to Kaede as they shared a look I didn't quite understand. Her eyes widened in panic while Kaede just gave her a reassuring smile. At least I think her eyes widened, I couldn't tell for sure because most of her face was covered by her long, dark hair.

"Kagome, this is Inuyasha, the one who's grounded." She said.

It was my turn to look at her, my mouth opening wide before saying, "Kaede, please don't ruin my image."

I heard a cute, girly giggle coming from 'Kagome' as I looked at her amused.

"Nice to meet you Inuyasha," she said, holding a hand up in front of me; her lips forming in a sexy grin as she bit her lower lips to hold back a laugh. My smile widened, also resisting the urge to hold back a chuckle. Damn. She's contagious.

"Pleasure's all mine, _Kagome_," I said, wondering why she's so hesitant.

I watched as the area in between her eyebrows furrowed together as she pursed her pink, luscious lips. She looked up in astonishment and seemed as if she was about to say something but didn't and ended up looking down again.

I took the hand she brought up moments ago and felt her twitch. Has she forgotten she extended it?

An effortless smile graced my lips, looking at our hands and motioning it up and down to remind her.

Her eyes widened again, realizing my intention as she fumbled to shake my hand.

The chuckle I was holding slipped out of my lips; it was almost adorable how nervous and clumsy she was.

"S-sorry," she mumbled, her whole face turning tomato red as she awkwardly moved her fingers around mine and tried to salvage the hand shake.

Once we finally locked our hands together, our eyes met.

Looking into her eyes was like watching a bird from afar, the tall grass hiding you but at the same time limiting your vision. She looked more like a child caught doing something wrong at this point, her eyes observing mine with uncertainty while I stared at her with fascination.

"Nice to meet you Kagome."

* * *

**End Of Chapter One**


	3. Rule number one

**Title: **Her Iron Curtain

**Official Summary: **Playboy, Inuyasha Takahashi, was less than thrilled when his parents forced him to live in a secluded and quiet small town for the summer. He could be partying right now! It also didn't help that he'll be living with such a reserved roommate, Kagome Higurashi - who for some reason needed to be covered at all times. It seems, the more he tried to crack her barrier, the more she hid from him. Why?

**Rated:** Mature (So please, read at your own discretion)

**Disclaimer:** Inu-Yasha and the many other characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

**A/N: **This chapter's a little short. It's for character development so I struggled a little because I'm still uncertain as to how Kagome should be. I also tried to make it interesting and worth the read, so I hope you guys enjoy!

I would love to thank my readers once again and to my reviewers! Thanks for the encouragement and support! :)

P.S. Sorry for the late update. I took spring classes and just had a final!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Her fingers aren't tangled with mine anymore but their low temperature made me want to come back and warm them. They were so slender that I wondered whether her body was also the same.

"Want some breakfast?" Kaede asked, already grabbing plates and utensils for me. I flinched in surprise. I can't believe I forgot Kaede's presence. Why? Because I was preoccupied by the thoughts of the woman I've just met. I shook my head in disbelief, _Maybe I was jet lagged._

"Yes, I'm starving!" I growled, clutching my stomach like something was about to come out of it.

After giving me a look, Kagome got up.

I watched as her jacket sagged down to mid-thigh and her slacks piled up at her feet. What size are those clothes? They're at least five times too big. I mean, they're even way too large for me!

She made her way to the marbled island in the middle of the room and grabbed the other half of the banana. Why take half when you're going to end up eating the whole thing anyway?

My answer was soon answered when she walked up to me and handed me the fruit.

"Here," she muttered.

"Uhh-" I said, raising a brow, "thanks?"

Her faced turned tomato red as she bit her lips. Just as I was about to accept it, she swiped it back and mumbled something I didn't catch.

"What?" I asked, confused and a little amused.

"Never mind, I-I just thought t-that you might want something light before you have b-breakfast," she stuttered, still unable to meet my eyes.

I grabbed hold of her hands and purposely caressed her fingers before taking her offering, "Thank you." I whispered deliberately. She's easier to manipulate than I thought. I can't believe she's already trying to please me and all I've done was say she was sexy!

She nodded slightly before scurrying back to her seat, taking the newspaper that was propped in the table.

I ate the banana in two bites, hurrying to finish it so when Kaede gave me food I would be ready.

As I chewed the fruit, I noticed Kagome's eyes on me.

"What?" I asked with a mouthful, my eyes holding a mischievous glint.

She stared at me with uncertainty.

"Nothing," she mumbled, looking down and playing with her food.

"What is it?" I pressed, wondering why she was giving me that look. It made me worry, like when your friend refuses to tell you something and you worry to the point that you think of the worst case scenarios. Yeah, that kind of worry.

I guess she noticed the dread in my eyes for she cringed, brought the newspaper up and showed me the picture. This time it was a huge picture of me and on the bottom right, a bubble of what I did yesterday. The paparazzi apparently believe that my parents disowned me.

"I'm sorry," she said, her voice held pity mixed with empathy.

"Don't believe that bullshit," I stated confidently, "it's not true - well, except for that image in the bottom, that happened yesterday."

I expected her to be appalled by my lack of manners or maybe egotistic answer but instead, she gazed up in awe, her lips parted slightly.

"Don't worry Kagome, if he was disowned, they wouldn't waste the money in shipping him all the way here," Kaede assured.

"That's good to hear." Kagome nodded and got back to reading the paper.

Ring! The phone rang from the living room.

"It's probably your mother," Kaede said, her lips forming in huge smile.

Once she was out of the room, I turned to Kagome and studied her. She was a weird one alright. No make-up, frizzy hair, odd behaviour - not to mention her lack of fashion style. I expected her to talk more since it was just the two of us, but she hasn't even looked up from the newspaper once.

"Can I have the entertainment section?" I asked, already had enough of the silence.

"Uhh," she fumbled around to find it and when she did, she did a quick scan and hesitantly handed it to me.

"Thanks," I said.

I only read through the main topics. I breezed through success of new and old actors, the success of some sports teams and the birth of North West - I had to reread the article in order make sure I wasn't misreading anything. The thing that made my jaw drop wasn't the absurd name though, but the picture of my cousin grinning from ear to ear as he shook somebody's hand. I guess I'm the only one who refuses to take after their parents.

Finally losing interest, I looked across and found Kagome still focused intensely on the news section. Her hair cascading down like waterfalls as they almost covered her face. The area in between her brows scrunched up in worry, shaking her head.

"Kagome," I called, noticing her hair brushing her food. She didn't seem to notice as her attention locked on whatever she was reading.

I leaned in close to her and reached for her hair, "Hey," I said, grabbing her hair and pushing it to the side, "your-"

She froze, looked at me in worry and slapped my hand away. Her little panic causing her chair to tilt backwards but before she fell, she flapped her hands in front of me and tried to grab whatever she could. Unfortunately, the first thing she got a hold of was my long hair.

"Ow!" I screamed, leaning in surrender and fell with her. My hands were on either side of her head to support myself, our bodies displayed awkwardly around the chair.

It was just a moment but I saw one of her beautiful charcoal eyes widen in surprise; her hair framing her face on one side while the other hid it.

It all happened so fast that I regret the lack of detail I saw. She placed both hands on her face, her chest rising and falling in an exaggerated way.

"Are you okay?" I asked, moving away from her. I helped her up and was shocked at how light she was.

"What do you think you were doing?" She spat after getting up. "You can't just suddenly sneak up on people and touch them? Have you heard of manners before. It's only polite to keep distance to the people you aren't familiar with, let alone somebody you've just met!"

I fell into fits of laughter. Who knew she would blow up like that? I just touched her hair and she's acting as if I've killed a puppy of something! Her face was red with anger, her lips trembling and her hands formed in fists.

"What's so funny?" She demanded, her voice cracking a bit.

Shit, I think I took it too far. If there's anything I hate in this world, it's sensitive women. They're way to vulnerable and clingy. I would know, I dated one.

I held up a hand in defense, saying, "Your hair was on your food. I just thought I'd move it out of the way is all, nothing else."

She dropped her head, clutched the left hand side of her jacket and sighed with relief. "I'm sorry," she said, seeming to be relieved about my direct answer. From the corners of my eyes, I could see her body retract into a ball once again, her shoulders slumped.

These awkward silences need to stop and because of pure boredom, I did something I haven't done in a long time. I spoke to a woman without thinking.

"So you don't like physical contact?" No shit Sherlocke, that's why she didn't fall backwards and yell at me. Damn, I'm so stupid.

She thought for a while before answering, "I just don't like people touching my hair."

Something tells me that this wasn't just about her hair but I nodded, making a mental note.

Rule number one, don't touch the hair.

* * *

**End of Chapter Two**


	4. Caught in a lie

**Title: **Her Iron Curtain

**Official Summary: **Playboy, Inuyasha Takahashi, was less than thrilled when his parents forced him to live in a secluded and quiet small town for the summer. He could be partying right now! It also didn't help that he'll be living with such a reserved roommate, Kagome Higurashi - who for some reason needed to be covered at all times. It seems, the more he tried to crack her barrier, the more she hid from him. Why?

**Rated:** Mature (So please, read at your own discretion)

**Disclaimer:** Inu-Yasha and the many other characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

**A/N: **I can't say how happy I am right now. Thank you for taking the time in reading, favouriting and commenting on my story guys! I also thank you all for accepting my characters and story! It really means a lot! :)

Sorry for another late update btw!

Anyway, some of you guys are curious of Kagome's story, so here's a little something. I've actually already given a few clues already, but I guess none of you noticed it yet since no one said anything. Yay? Anyway, there's no hints in this chapter but it's leading to it. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

The emptiness in my mind slowly filled with an overwhelming crescendo of thoughts as consciousness invaded my slumber and made me stir in confusion.

I opened my eyes and looked around. The familiar darkness enveloping my surroundings.

It took a moment for my eyes to adjust to the dark but when it did, I realized that I've snoozed on the living room couch.

I sat up, looked at my wrist watch and groaned. It's 3 am in the morning!

Fucking jet lag.

I shook my head, hoping to shake the drowsiness away as my thoughts drifted into yesterday's events.

The day went off as expected. Dull and excruciatingly boring.

I wouldn't say the same for my parents, but I'm positive Sesshoumaru knew this would happen.

I know it hasn't been 24 hours yet, but I really despised him for even suggesting this idea.

As I began to get up, the cold air embraced my body and caused a shiver to run up my arms. A lump of blanket piling up on my feet.

A smile tugged on my lips as I shook my head, remembering my first impression of Kagome.

Truthfully, I had no idea she was going to have such an outburst. Specially over a small matter!

I actually thought she'd make my stay a little interesting, but to my disappointment, she was quiet and reserved.

I mean, as soon as we finished with breakfast, Kagome immediately got up and locked herself in her room. She only came out when Kaede called her for lunch.

And when Kaede said she was leaving for groceries, Kagome jumped for joy and practically begged to take her with her, but Kaede refused, saying something like if they leave me alone in the house for too long, I might throw a party.

I rolled my eyes. With Kagome avoiding me like a plague, I might as well be alone in this huge villa.

I guess I couldn't blame them though. Shopping here is not like what it is in cities. It's a little more complicated than that since the majority of the town's residences' occupation was farming.

It would usually take a person hours before they could get everything from they're shopping list. Sure, there are small shops around, but they only contained canned goods, chips and other knick-knacks.

I picked the blanket up and tossed it where my body was seconds ago. Trying to go back to sleep now would be pointless, I've just slept for a full 12 hours!

I briskly walked to the kitchen and took some needed water. I seated myself on the dining room chair and thought about everything; from my daily lifestyle, to future goals, to friends and even the crazy names artists give their child just for originality's sake. (Yeah, I don't think I'll ever let that one go.)

I turned to the clock and my eyes widened in shock. It's odd how much a person can accomplish in their thoughts with just an hour of silence.

A few more minutes ticked by and I found my fingers tapping the table as if waiting for something to entertain me.

What the fuck am I supposed to do now? Sit and watch as time consume my day? Then again, will it even make any difference if the other two tenants awaken and join me?

I mentally shook my head, picturing my funeral. Yeah, I'm going to die of boredom.

After a mental debate, I finally decided to start my exercises early. But before I got up, I heard shuffling coming from the other room.

My ears twitched, a little excited that there was finally somebody to talk to.

Whoever the person was, she didn't bother turning the lights on and headed straight to the refrigerator to pour herself a glass of milk.

As soon as she appeared in my view, I knew it was the woman who's ignored me the whole day.

She placed the mug into the microwave, set the timer and turned to me. I thought she noticed me when she clasped her hands to her chest and gasped, but she didn't say anything.

I just observed her, now questioning her movements. Why was she up so early?

It was after she did it again that I noticed she hasn't realized my presence and was having a hard time breathing.

Now that I looked at her closely, I can see her neck drenched in sweat. If I was closer, I'd probably see the sweat on her face as well.

She sat on the chair at the other end and rested her hands on the table. Sighing, she burried her head on top of her arms.

For a moment, no sounds were heard but the quiet whirring of the microwave.

After that, inaudible mumbles came her direction.

"Kagome?" I finally whispered.

She let out a strangled gasp this time, looking up in surprise. She squinted and quickly targetted me before her mouth opened.

"Oh, Inuyasha!" She said quickly. "I didn't know you were already awake."

"I'm jet lagged from my flight." I admitted.

She nodded in understanding, but didn't say anything to keep the conversation going.

"What about you? What are you up to?" I asked, curious as to why she was awake.

"U-um," she stuttered, wiping her chin with her sleeves before sniffling, "just been working out?"

"At 4 in the morning?" I asked, cocking a brow in speculation.

Beep, beep, beep. The microwave chanted.

"Yeah," she answered, getting up, "anyway, I need to go back to sleep."

"You mean exercise, don't you?" I asked, a satisfied smile on my lips.

Busted!

"Y-yeah," she murmured, hurrying to leave.

Just as she was about to exit the room I said, "Wait."

She stiffened as if caught in a lie and turned slowly towards me.

As if on cue the microwave beeped 3 more times.

"Your milk?" I asked, beating her to the kitchen and taking her drink before she could.

"Thanks," she said carefully, sliding her hands on the handle.

"You're welcome," I said, noticing her cold hands brush mine.

I was going to joke around and catch her in her lie, but something stopped me from doing so. I guess it was from sleepiness. Or maybe the way she looked. She looked even sloppier than she did this morning. Her movements were alert and tense and the dark cicles around her eyes emphasized how tired she was.

Now that I thought about it, this doesn't seem new to her at all. I mean, she didn't even bother turning the lights on and as soon as she entered the kitchen, she automatically took a cup and filled it.

My eyes searched hers for answers, but she recoiled and turned away.

Feeling the tension, I told her I was going out for a run, in which she nodded and left as well.

Once her figure was gone, I sighed with relief and ran my fingers through my hair, extremely of loss for words.

I should of remained quiet.

* * *

**End of Chapter Three**


	5. Favor

**Title: **Her Iron Curtain

**Official Summary: **Playboy, Inuyasha Takahashi, was less than thrilled when his parents forced him to live in a secluded and quiet small town for the summer. He could be partying right now! It also didn't help that he'll be living with such a reserved roommate, Kagome Higurashi - who for some reason needed to be covered at all times. It seems, the more he tried to crack her barrier, the more she hid from him. Why?

**Rated:** Mature (So please, read at your own discretion)

**Disclaimer:** Inu-Yasha and the many other characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

**A/N: **Hello all you wonderful people! It's been a long time hasn't it? Thank you for sticking with me and having patience. Love all the reviews and I'm glad somebody's (hopefully) got it! :)

Anyway, another slow chapter but the ending leaves a promising next chapter doesn't it? Am I moving too fast? Any suggestions of what you guys want to or think will happen?

* * *

**Chapter Four**

I've pretty much settled in, which wasn't much of a surprise, since this is, after all, my second home. But unlike before, I only stayed in one area for an extended period of time.

Even though I was comfortable, I can't say the same for Kagome. She was still so awkward. How long has she lived here? Like 2 months? That should be enough to settle in a new environment shouldn't it?

I shrugged, maybe she was that slow. Or maybe she did settle in, but I ruined it by living here with such a late notice.

I know some people take a little longer to adjust to new people, but there's technically only the three of us here. Might as well befriend me just for the sake of it. Just a normal protocol, you know? It's like saying hi to your neighbours just in case you need to borrow sugar later on or something.

To my disappointment, she didn't make the effort in being friendly with me. Instead, she kept to herself. When I speak to her she looks down, when I try to make conversations she responds with short sentences, and whenever I come into a room, she moves to another. What's up with that? Women usually cling to me and try to talk to me any chance they get! So why doesn't she? She should feel special that someone like me was actually paying attention to her.

Not having anybody to distract me from boredom was the least of my problems though. Much to my annoyance, my biological clock's still unable to adjust to Japan's timezone.

Since I was sleeping in odd hours, my days went on like a cloud of mist on my mind. A blur blocking my brain from remembering details on my daily activities. It's not like I do anything strenuous or anything though, I mean when I wasn't sleeping, I would lay on the couch watching television. When I wasn't doing that? Well, I was eating.

The incident with Kagome didn't happen again, much to my relief. I wouldn't know what to do if she suddenly turns to me with whatever shit she was going through and pour her heart out. I honestly just want this punishment over with so I can spend my days doing a hell lot more enjoyable things than being here.

I have tried to loosen Kagome up, considering she was the only person my age within reach and, let's face it, my only hope in livening this place up. But she wasn't exactly cooperating. I mean, I've at least pulled some of my most effective tricks on her and she just wasn't catching on.

One time, when she thought I left the living room, I saw her tip-toeing down the steps and I sprang up from the couch in excitement, a brilliant idea popping in my head.

I hid under the stairs and waited till I could reach her before I grabbed her ankles. She just jumped and held onto the railings as if her life depended on it. It was highly comical!

I don't mean to bully her or anything but some days, I found myself spending most of my time thinking about ways to tick her off - something that would take that edge off and break her control. It's clear that she's pissed but she never voices it out.

Remembering that incident made me snicker as I tried to find a comfortable spot on the couch.

I sat uo when I heared the back door creak open. "Ugh," I feel crappier than usual. My head's still jumbled, my muscle's feeling a bit weak and my eyes were stinging from dryness.

"How was bingo?" I sounded across the room as I rubbed my eyes.

"Better than expected," Kaede replied.

"That's great." I said uninterested and still dazed.

I didn't notice it at first but Kaede always had somewhere to go. The first day I was here, she went to the groceries. The next couple days, parties. Yesterday she went to a book club and today she went to play bingo. It surprised me because it was every freaking day! I honestly didn't think you could do so much in this town.

Don't get me wrong, the activities were boring but it was still something.

"Where's Kagome?" She asked, coming into view.

"Why are you asking me?" I murmured, "If you haven't noticed, we aren't the closest people in the world."

"It's only been a few days, things will get better," she assured in a motherly way.

I cocked a brow, wondering why she was in such a great mood. Maybe she won today?

"Highly doubt it," I said yawning.

"Please cover your mouth when you yawn," Kagome's voice came after yawning herself. "I always yawn whenever I see someone do it."

"Where'd you come from?" I asked, confused and feeling like a loner for staying in the house all day. Not to mention the fact that they both left me here by myself. Without even asking me if I wanted to join or not!

Not like I would say yes, but the thought would be appreciated.

"Somewhere," she said, closing the front door, walked to Kaede and kissed her on the cheeks.

"How was it dear?" She asked, doing the same gesture as Kagome.

"I had a blast. The park was beautiful and the food was delicious!" She cooed.

Did she just describe her date tonight? Her? Kagome? I couldn't believe my ears. The unflattering blob of a human can get a man?

She seemed to have noticed my surprise for she straightened out and erased the previous excitement on her face.

"That's good to hear," Kaede said with a smile, "Well, better make dinner before it gets too dark."

"Don't worry Kaede, we had a lot of left overs so I took some of them home," she said, pointing to the plastic bags in the coffee table.

"Perfect!" She chimed grabbing it, "I'll prepare the table while you two wash up."

Once she left, she turned to me and pursed her lips in annoyance.

"What?" She asked, placing both hands on her hips.

Wow, was she sassy tonight or what? Did the man give her more confidence?

If she acted this way everytime she came home from a date, I'd set her up with every guy in this town.

Okay, I know what you may all be thinking. Using her feelings for my own amusement? A bit harsh, I admit, but if it gets rid of this boredom. Why not?

"No kiss for me?" I asked. I couldn't believe those words left my mouth, but that adorable stance and the way her lips protruded, I just couldn't help but tease her.

She bit her lips and gently gnawed on it for a second. She looked as if she's between paved walls.

I pointed a finger to my lips and pouted, knowing girls couldn't resist my puppy dog looks.

She gave a smug huff before coming closer, "Nope."

I rolled my eyes and mumbled, "How boring."

She flinched and just stood there for a while before she turned and left to go upstairs and change.

As soon as those words left my lips, I immediately regretted it because another week passed with her constantly avoiding me like a plague.

She only acknowledged my existence whenever Kaede's in the room. I mean, the only time we talk is when she's asking for salt or pepper.

My internal clock finally ticked with Japan's, but since the haze in my mind cleared up, days went by slower and much longer.

I noticed her stares and knew that she's forcing herself to ignore me because truthfully, who can resist me?

I tapped my foot in thought. I need to find a way to make her open up to me. Anything is better than being left alone in here.

I tried waking up early in the morning in hopes of catching her like that one night, but she never came.

It was only a couple nights ago that I found out why she never came. She's actually been taking a bottle of water to her room. Really?

Seeing as my own efforts weren't enough, I turned to the person I knew Kagome couldn't refuse.

"Kaede," I said, walking up to her, "I have a favor to ask."

* * *

**End of Chapter Four**


	6. Why not?

**Title: **Her Iron Curtain

**Official Summary: **Playboy, Inuyasha Takahashi, was less than thrilled when his parents forced him to live in a secluded and quiet small town for the summer. He could be partying right now! It also didn't help that he'll be living with such a reserved roommate, Kagome Higurashi - who for some reason needed to be covered at all times. It seems, the more he tried to crack her barrier, the more she hid from him. Why?

**Rated:** Mature (So please, read at your own discretion)

**Disclaimer:** Inu-Yasha and the many other characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

**A/N: **Hi again, sorry for the super late updates guys. I'm going to be moving to a new community next week and have been basically been doing a lot of packing, working, cleaning, etc. This summer has just been way too hectic!

Once again, I would love to thank everyone for giving some time in reading my story, following and especially sharing their opinions. I really appreciate it guys. Next update will be in three days! That's a promise :)

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"What!" Came Kagome's voice from the kitchen as I entered the front door. "What is all this?"

"It's for Inuyasha's mom," Kaede chirped, "she misses my world famous pies and want to have all the flavours I have."

"By today?" She asked, probably surprised.

"Yes, I think a party's going to be held tomorrow," she said cheerfully. If I knew Kaede, she was proud of her baking and if there's any way she could flaunt that talent, she would.

"Yeah and Inuyasha said he wants to go to the festival," she added.

"Wh-what? What about you?" She asked. I almost wanted to chuckle, there is no going out of this Kagome.

"I'm too busy, plus the festival lasts the whole week, I can go anytime."

"Then, we'll go when you go," she reasoned.

"That can wor-" before Kaede could finish her sentence, I moved into the room.

"I don't think so, I really want to see the fireworks," I grinned, crossing my arms and leaning by the nearby wall.

"There's fireworks on the last day," she said and I couldn't help but glare. What the fuck. Am I that unpleasant to be with? After all that I went through to plan this, she's going to do this? I shook my head. I even lied to my mom that Kaede wanted her to taste her homemade pies!

Kaede eyed me and gave a reassuring nod. I just looked at her like she's some psycho.

"Kagome, I think Inuyasha wants to see both. They're not the same remember?" Kaede pointed out and I nodded in agreement, glad she was taking my side.

"Fine," Kagome said, giving a heavy sigh before mumbling something I didn't quite catch.

"Great!" I told her, grabbing her wrist and dragging her away. "Let's go then."

"Now?" She whined, struggling in my hold.

I stopped and looked at my watch. She's right, it's only noon. "Sorry, guess I got a little excited," I admitted.

She giggled and ran to Kaede, "Actually, since the festival is not till four, I can help you."

"It's fine child," she said with a light laugh. I wanted to snicker. Kaede was probably afraid that Kagome will ruin the baking but she was too polite to say it.

"Why not accompany me to town?" I offered with my world famous grin.

"Why?" She asked, tilting her head to the side, her long hair cascading down from her shoulders and followed the length of her body.

I chuckled, "Why not?"

She rolled her eyes.

That's the girl I was looking for, I thought, smirking her way.

Once outside, she questioned me again.

"So what's the real reason?" She asked suspiciously.

"Reason for what?" I asked with an innocent tone.

"Why do I have to come with you. You can go by yourself. You're a grown ass man." She stated.

I laughed, those words just didn't fit her. "Grown ass man? Really?"

"Shut up," she retorted, her cheeks reddening instantly. "So why? You scared baddies are going to come after yah?"

A huge smile graced my lips. "You're cute."

Her head snapped up and her eyes I'm guessing widened as her jaw practically hit the floor.

Afraid I would scare her away, I immediately took the words back and passed it as a joke.

"I'm just kidding. It's because Kaede thought we needed to bond. You know how motherly-type women are, always want everyone to get along," I said, changing the subject.

Her whole body suddenly relaxed much to my relief. Then she turned around abruptly. So unexpectedly that I bumped into her and almost pushed her down.

"Sorry," I said, lifting her up. My hands were rested on her flat stomach. Who knew she could be so toned. I thought she was some fatty underneath these clothes.

"Now, I should be the one saying that," she laughed, her cheeks painted in my favourite color once again. She seemed lost in thought for a moment and I found myself doing the same, anticipating her next moves. Even though I couldn't see her face clearly, I knew that she had looks under those thick hair. Her personality alone was enough to reel me in. I didn't even know I could put so much effort in one woman. And what's my reason? So I can get to know her better.

What kind of lame-ass reason is that?

I shook my head mentally, surprised at the thoughts in my brain. No, I just need someone to kill this boredom. My mind reasoned.

She moved away from me and straightened her clothes. "Anyway, why would Kaede think that we're not getting along? Don't we already?"

I shook my head. That's her idea of getting along? Two people barely talking to each other in the same house avoiding each other? Yeah, we're so close, I told myself sarcastically.

"Well, to you we are I guess," I said unsure, "but to other people it's like you're purposely avoiding me."

"N-no," she mumbled, looking down at her feet as she kicked some rocks.

I rolled my eyes, "See what I mean? Now, get in."

"Oh no!" She said, waving her hands in front of her as if terrified of the vehicle. "Not in that car."

"Why not?" I asked with a sigh. This is harder than I thought.

"It'll attract too much attention! I'd rather take my car," she said pointing to her old van.

"No fucking way," I said aloud.

"Um, okay," she said in a quiet tone, probably a little hurt by my words, "why don't we meet at the festival then, the stand right in front of the cherry blossom tree?"

I thought about it for a while. This ruins my plans! I can't believe I even asked Kaede for advise on where I should take a girl on a first date here. Let alone ask her to tell Kagome that she needed to accompany me to the event. I basically forced her to come with me. But now that I started, I kind of wished I didn't do this. It was too much of a pain and there was no way in hell I would ride in that beat up car.

"Sure," I said, agreeing to meet up at her proposed meeting place.

"I'll see you then," she mumbled before scurrying inside the house.

"Be there by four," I said, opening my car door.

"Uhh, okay," she replied a bit unsure but didn't say anything else.

"I'm going to town, Kaede wants me to run some errands," I said, hoping that it eases her worries a little. Why did she even look worried in the first place?

"See you," she said, her expression brightening up.

I got into my car, turned it on and revved the engine so she could hear. I could see her watching from the window and I grinned, winking her way. Her eyes immediately widened, realizing my stares and quickly closed the curtain in front of her.

Let the games begin.

* * *

**End of Chapter Five**


	7. Watch it!

**Title: **Her Iron Curtain

**Official Summary: **Playboy, Inuyasha Takahashi, was less than thrilled when his parents forced him to live in a secluded and quiet small town for the summer. He could be partying right now! It also didn't help that he'll be living with such a reserved roommate, Kagome Higurashi - who for some reason needed to be covered at all times. It seems, the more he tried to crack her barrier, the more she hid from him. Why?

**Rated:** Mature (So please, read at your own discretion)

**Disclaimer:** Inu-Yasha and the many other characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

**A/N: **Surprise~! I finished writing the chapter early and I was thinking: Why make you guys wait? So here's chapter seven! Enjoy!

Since school is starting soon and I don't think I'll have time to update if school starts, I'll try to update every three days from now on.

As usual, I would love to thank everyone supporting my story! Even the individual(s) who check my story everyday! Thank you! And for the people who shared their ideas. THANK YOU! I tried to incorporate them in this chapter, so I hope you like it!

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

It took about half an hour to get to town and another few to make some phone calls and arrangements.

It didn't feel like it would take long but when I was done it was already time to meet. How time flies when you're actually doing something.

As I walked the streets, I noticed how it slowly became crammed and crowded as more people joined in the hussle and bussle on the small road.

Cherryblossom tree, I thought and my eyes brightened when I saw it. I was going to be half an hour early but that's what girls like wasn't it? For the guy to wait for them?

As I stood there watching all the colorful kimonos pass by, I felt a hand on my jeans pocket and immediately grabbed the intruder's hand.

Bringing the person in front of me, I noticed it was a little squirt trying to pick-pocket me. I didn't even know that such things happened in this small town!

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked, glaring at him.

He tried to push and pull his hand away but he's so tiny, a mere 2 feet and a half, that I outmatched his strength by a long shot. Kind of like comparing a baby with a muscle man.

"Did you know that little kids who dare steal get their hands chopped off?" I lied, loving the horrified look on his face.

"I-I wasn't! Your wallet was falling out and I was just trying to put it back in." He murmured, not meeting my eyes.

"Uh-huh and did you know liars get their tongues sawed off?" This time he looked up. His large green eyes almost popping out of their sockets, as they reddened and watered in pure fear.

"Now, let me ask you again," I stated, "why was your hand in my pocket."

"To take your wallet," he whispered.

"Why?" I asked. Surely it wasn't because he was homeless. He had a nice looking yukata on.

"I-I," he said, taking a pause, "wanted some karumeyaki but the orphanage doesn't let us buy treats because it's a waste of the necessary money they need to support us all. I was going to return it, honest. I just need to buy a dozen to share with everyone then I would have returned it." He explained, looking me straight in the eyes. His own eyes shining with determination.

"Okay, what's your name?" I asked.

"Shippo, please don't tell the sisters," he pleaded.

I wanted to chuckle but that would only give him the idea that it was okay to do these things, so I grabbed him by the back of his collar and took him to the stand.

"I'm not saying what you did was right, but seeing as you did it for others, I'll let it slide," I lectured, placing him on the stool before I ordered two dozen karumeyaki.

Due to the busy day, they were short and had to make a new batch. I was planning on waiting but clicked my tongue when I noticed what time it was. It's already five-thirty.

"Now don't steal anymore. If I find you doing that, I won't think twice in ratting you out," I threatened, getting up to leave, "See ya."

After taking ten steps, I heard him scream 'mister' but I ignored him. Kagome was more important right now. This is the only time I get to be with her alone and I didn't want to waste that by entertaining this little brat.

"Mister," he called and when I didn't turn around, he kicked my leg hard and I stopped.

"What?" I yelled, clenching my fists on my sides. Ungrateful kid!

"I-I can't carry it all, you ordered too much," he complained and I watched as he struggled to lift the two bags of karumeyaki on his hands. His shoulders high as he tried not to scrape the package on the ground.

I burst out laughing, clenching my stomach.

"What's so funny?" He asked annoyed, his arms now up like a cross, "I don't want to dirty the food!"

"I got it," I snickered taking the bags away from him and forgetting my earlier worries. "Where to?"

"To the orphanage," he mumbled, his eyes still in slits, offended by my laughs.

"Get on," I offered my arms to him. It'll be faster if he didn't get lost in the crowd. Plus, I didn't want all these sugary treats.

He nodded gratefully and tugged on my hair. "Ow," I growled, feeling the sting from his tugging. He climbed up my shoulders and hoisted himself up to my head.

"Sorry," he said, grabbing hold of some of the strands on my hair like I'm some fucking horse or something.

I grunted in reply as we slowly walked to the direction of the crowd. By this time, the whole town joined the festival. I feel like sardines in a can. People are way too close for comfort.

After about an hour of walking, we managed to get out of the crowd and to my relief, met one of the young women that took care of Shippo.

She accepted my gift with an exaggerated 'thank you', hugged me close, snuggling her head to my neck as she pulled me down to her level and giggled like somebody was tickling her.

"No problem," I said, looking at my watch and cursing mentally. I'm already over 2 hours late.

"Come join us," she responded, taking my wrists and slightly pulling me to her.

"Sorry, I have to go," I said, my annoyance growing as she hugged my arms and rested her head on my side. What the fuck is wrong with her? "I said I was busy." I said coldly, having enough of this.

Before she could say anything, I pried my hands away and attempted to walk as swiftly as I could towards the other direction.

I didn't know Shippo and I walked so far, plus with the people crowding me and blocking the way, it slowed me down immensely!

As soon as I got there, I knew she was gone.

I didn't see her beautiful long black hair anywhere and she wasn't standing where we planned on meeting. I hurriedly walked in front of the tree like if I moved any faster, I'll see her waiting for me.

"Oof!" Came a soft voice after I felt a huge impact on my chest. Before she could fall on the hard ground, I caught her in my arms and was instantly mesmerized by her dark eyes.

Her hair was pinned up in a beautiful bun, an intricate hair pin on the side of her head. She had plump lips, a wide pair of orbs and high cheek bones. She was absolutely stunning! Her cheeks were colored in rosy pink and I've got to say, it suited her. The royal blue kimono that hung beautifully on her perfect body complimenting her pale skin.

But despite the fact that she's gorgeous, all I could think of was my little glimpse of Kagome's eyes. The long strands of hair that hid her face and how red her cheeks would become when I teased her.

Remembering her again, made something inside me twist. And I felt an unfamiliar pang hit my chest as I crease my brows in annoyance and glared at the stranger.

"Watch it!" I snapped at her, immediately letting go of her body and pushing her away from me, making her gasp and stumble back.

"S-sor-," I left before I could hear the rest of her apology. The only thing on my mind right now is the hurt in Kagome's eyes or the pain she's feeling upon realizing that I wasn't showing up.

Fuck!

Sure, I planned on just using her for my own amusement but upon imagining her hurt expression made me worried to the point where I didn't know what to do.

I walked all around the shop, not caring who I bumped into or who I pushed. The one goal in my mind was to find her and apologize.

Where are you Kagome?

* * *

**End of Chapter Seven**


	8. That bastard

**Title: **Her Iron Curtain

**Official Summary: **Playboy, Inuyasha Takahashi, was less than thrilled when his parents forced him to live in a secluded and quiet small town for the summer. He could be partying right now! It also didn't help that he'll be living with such a reserved roommate, Kagome Higurashi - who for some reason needed to be covered at all times. It seems, the more he tried to crack her barrier, the more she hid from him. Why?

**Rated:** Mature (So please, read at your own discretion)

**Disclaimer:** Inu-Yasha and the many other characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

**A/N: **I was going to post Kagome's point of view later on, but you guys may be confused if I didn't add it, so here's Kagome's POV! I've already written the next chapter and will update tomorrow... If I don't change my mind and change the next chapter that is. ENJOY!

Thanks for the comments guys. I really love all the encouragements. I'm sorry, I can't make my chapters longer but I will definitely finish this story! And no, there is no demons in this story, but his physical look's the same(cute dog ears and silver hair)

I didn't have the internet for almost a week now since I moved and have been busy unpacking so sorry if I broke my promise again!

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

My heart beat loudly in my chest. This cannot be happening to me right now. No, no, no. The woman who provided a safe hide-out and a place I can now call home have just turned her back on me and sided with the devil himself, Inuyasha Takahashi.

"Then, we'll go when you go," I almost pleaded. I don't think I can handle being alone with him. He's just way too much for me. I mean, I've already tried every possible way to stay away from him since day one, but he doesn't seem to get the idea. Can't he tell that I was avoiding him on purpose? If so, why can't he just leave me alone?

"I don't think so, I really want to see the fireworks," he said with that stupid, sexy grin of his and leaning a muscular shoulder on the wall.

Pfft, like I'll fall for that. Bet he's given plenty of women that look before.

I'm no man-expert but I have met a handful of men like him to know exactly what he was like. Rich parents, spoiled, cocky, stubborn, you name 'em.

"There's fireworks on the last day," I said, but as soon as those six words left my mouth, I immediately wanted to swallow them back seeing the corners of his lips drop into a frown and his eyes losing its shine, reminding me of an abandoned puppy.

His mouth then opened slightly as it hung open like he couldn't believe someone like me could refuse him. Well, too bad buddy, I won't just stand around and agree to your every needs. I'm not some toy you can drag around, play with and then tossed aside after you're through with me.

"Kagome, I think Inuyasha wants to see both. They're not the same remember?" Kaede suddenly said, catching me off guard.

Every little bit of logic in my brain told me to fight and refuse him but the hopeful look in his eyes and a smile I've never seen from him before emerged from his lips, making him even more charming and irrestible to the eyes. He looked brighter and more sincere than his usual apathetic look.

"Great!" He said, his voice higher than usual as he took my hand and lead me outside the house. "Let's go then."

"Now?" I complained, trying to pry my wrist from his tight hold, not sure why he was touchy all of a sudden.

He looked at his watch and stopped. His hand still held mine as he said, "Sorry, guess I got a little excited."

I had the pleasure of oggling his arms when he brought it up to scratch the back of his head in embarrassment. I don't normally show my interests so bluntly, but staring at him was just a habit I can't quite control.

My eyes followed his muscly-built body as his biceps flexed and his lower abs peeked through the outstretched shirt. His daily exercise definitely did not go to waste!

If I didn't see it, I wouldn't have believed that Inuyasha had a shy side. His eyes looked down and his ears slightly flushed. I turned around, unable to hold a giggle. His honest side was just too cute.

Before I do something I know I'll regret, I ran inside the house and went to the kitchen. Seeing as Kaede had to make dozens upon dozens of baked goods, I went up to the counter and offered my assistance. To my disappointment and to Inuyasha's amusement, Kaede refused.

I glared at him while he grinned.

"Why not accompany me to town?" He asked, that teasing smirk still on his lips.

"Why?" I asked, acting innocent, tilting my head to the side. I wanted to see more of Inuyasha's emotions and this mocking smile was one I've seen all too much of. I've already suffered a few small heart attacks from his jokes before and I'm afraid that smirk was another one of his pranks.

"Why not?" He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes. He gets on my nerves more than I care to count. I just want to smack him in the head sometimes and knock some sense into him.

I eyed his head as he walked us out, resisting the urge to do what the sadistic side of my brain told me to do.

Why can't he just tell me he wanted to come with me? It's not like I'll run away or make fun of him. I'm pretty sure every girl would line up at the chance of even standing next to him. And I wasn't any different, I'd probably be in front of that line. I stopped my thoughts. Now that I think about it, why would he want to go with me? There are plenty of women out there. Beautiful women even!

I shook my head, baffled at my next thoughts.

Or maybe he didn't want to go alone and is using me to lure the women.

Is he using me to attract possible game?!

I was much inferior to him in looks, therefore, they'll think he's a perfect man; someone who wasn't shallow. Someone who was rich, handsome, and romantic.

"So what's the real reason?" I asked suspiciously.

"Reason for what?" He asked back.

I bit my lip in order to restrain my sharp tongue. I'm getting really tired of my questions being answered with more questions.

"Why do I have to come with you. You can go by yourself. You're a grown ass man." I snapped.

To my surprise, he laughed, his whole body shaking as he struggled to get his composure back.

"Grown ass man? Really?" He asked, wiping a tear.

"Shut up," I said, feeling my cheeks redden, but went along with my former choice of words, "So why? You scared baddies are going to come after yah?"

A huge smile lined his lips and I laughed along. That is, until he said I was cute.

I snapped my head and eyed him. The humour in my eyes long gone and was now occupied by fish-like sets of orbs. My jaw hit the ground, still in disbelief that such words left his mouth. What is he up to? Why would he say that?

He looked regretful after as if he wanted to take the words back.

"I'm just kidding. It's because Kaede thought we needed to bond. You know how motherly-type women are, always want everyone to get along." That was the sentence I was looking for. So it wasn't because he wanted to hang out with me, Kaede was making him do it. I looked down, hiding the melancholy expression on my face. I knew what he was like from the very beginning but the confirmation of all my thoughts still stung.

My chest clenched, hurt by his words. I knew it wasn't intentional and that we were just joking around, but the thought that he didn't think of me that way hurts.

What was I hoping? For Inuyasha Takahashi to fall for me? I mentally scoffed at my naive self. Never in a million years. If you just look at the women he's been with, they're the polar opposite of me!

I took a deep breath. No Kagome, this is how it should be!

I abruptly turned around about to warn him about playing with me, but bumped into his hard chest, making me fall back.

He kept me upright with one hand. His hand, warming my stomach and steadying me. Our closeness giving me the opportunity to take in his delicious scent.

"Sorry," he whispered, his smell making me feel lightheaded, forgetting everything but him.

He stared at me with haze in his eyes, like he was lost in thought. I did the same, my eyes seeming to be locked in his gaze. At that moment, the whole world stopped and all I saw was him. His eyes were warm. It held a certain glint I haven't seen before. Could he possibly be as affected as I was?

I caught myself again and mentally slapped my face.

Here I am again, getting my hopes up! What is wrong with me? Work brain work!

At the same time I was talking to myself, he also looked as if he was having a mental battle of his own. Before I could decipher his thoughts though, I changed the subject.

"Now, I should be the one saying that," I said as I moved away from him. I straightened my clothes and laughed nervously. "Anyway, why would Kaede think that we're not getting along? Don't we already?" I asked, confused.

He shook his head, disagreeing with me and suggested that I was avoiding him. Hello? Why wouldn't I? His personality is way too strong!

"N-no," I mumbled, unable to meet his eyes.

"See what I mean? Now, get in."

"Oh no!" I said. "Not in that car."

"Why not?" He sighed.

"It'll attract too much attention! I'd rather take my car," I said pointing to my van.

"No fucking way," he yelled.

"Um, okay," I said in a quiet tone, annoyed. Does he have to be so blunt about it? A simple 'no' would have sufficed! "Why don't we meet at the festival then, the stand right in front of the cherry blossom tree?"

He thought for a while, but agreed anyway.

As if feeling regret for not coming with him, I watched him get in his car.

Soon after, the vehicle came to life and roared loud. Maybe I should have gotten in. I may not seem like it, but I have a thing or two for sports cars. Before he left, he put the window down, faced me and winked. My face reddened and I quickly closed the curtains, hating how he makes me feel.

"Show off," I muttered to myself, "we'll see if you can keep that smug look after tonight."

A smirk stayed on my lips as I prepared for today. He'll definitely regret ever teasing me.

* * *

A small smile graced my lips as I waited for Inuyasha to arrive. I've got to admit, I didn't expect him to actually agree with Kaede. The fact that he's spending the day with me, the first day of the festival, made goosebumps rise in my arms. I didn't like his behaviour at first. I mean, just look at the man! Spoiled, cocky and most of all persistent.

My stomach fluttered remembering the day I first met him.

He was so full of himself. It irked me how much of a god he thought he was, his demeaning eyes observing me and testing the limits of my patience.

I winced.

Now that I think about it, I shouldn't have given him that banana, he probably thought I wanted to please him.

In a way, I guess I had to atleast stay in his good side. Think about it, he's like the son my landlord's never had. If anything were to happen between us, I would have been kicked out whether it was my fault or not!

But it's hard not to want to serve him. That smile's so rewarding that if he shows it to you it's like you accomplished something important.

Okay, maybe I am over-exaggerating and am attracted to him. I mean, I remember when he leaned his face close to mine and moved my hair. That alone made my heart jump in my chest and I knew it was more from his killer good looks rather than fear of him finding me out.

For a moment, I'd forgotten why I was alone here in this secluded town. I even took my hair away from my face and dressed in this beautiful kimono. If he was willing to meet me knowing the way I look, I should also give him a chance and show him who I really was.

Now that I think about it, where the hell is he? It's already way past our meeting time! I knew some players love to make the girls wait, so I waited patiently, not wanting him to get the satisfaction of seeing my impatient self.

I got up and decided to look for him myself. Maybe he got lost or something. He is new to the town.

It didn't take long before I found him. He stands out way too much for his own good. With his beautiful silver locks and tall stature, he was hard to miss; or ignore for that matter. He was too gorgeous.

I was about to go up to him and joke around about his lack of direction when he almost walked past me and bumped me hard, causing an 'oof' to burst out of my lungs from the impact

Again, I found myself in his arms as he supported my fall. He studied me and I smiled, loving the dumbfounded look in his face. His hair was all ruffled and messy, his breath harsh. Was he looking for me this whole time?

Before I could say anything, his expression hardened, his jaw clenched as he pushed me away and yelled at me.

"Sorry," I apologized but he's already gone. My eyes brimmed with tears as I ran the other direction. So he wasn't huffing because he was looking for me. He was after some slut he was making out with earlier! I could tell because he even had lipstick marks in his neck. That bastard. I wiped my cheeks as tears came rushing down my face.

"Oh my goodness!" Yelled a small child I knew didn't reside in this town. "Mom, mom! It's Skylar!"

The little girl yelled with glee, but upon seeing my expression she quieted and listened to my pleas of keeping this incident quiet. She nodded in understanding and I patted her head in appreciation. I quickly walked away, making sure my head was down and headed home before any more visitors see me.

* * *

**End of Chapter Eight**


	9. Back to square one

**Title: **Her Iron Curtain

**Official Summary: **Playboy, Inuyasha Takahashi, was less than thrilled when his parents forced him to live in a secluded and quiet small town for the summer. He could be partying right now! It also didn't help that he'll be living with such a reserved roommate, Kagome Higurashi - who for some reason needed to be covered at all times. It seems, the more he tried to crack her barrier, the more she hid from him. Why?

**Rated:** Mature (So please, read at your own discretion)

**Disclaimer:** Inu-Yasha and the many other characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

**A/N: **Hello you beautiful people! So I fixed Chapter Eight! Check it out! No major changes so no worries. I hope this chapter is okay, please tell me what you think. Your honest opinions and thoughts are really important to me! Thank you all again! You guys always encourage me and keep me writing!

Thank you for KneeSan for helping me make this story the best it could be (at least the best ai could make it, that is) ^^

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

I didn't come home until midnight that day. I didn't even realize the welcome of the night until a drop of rain tapped me on the cheek and awoke me from my delusional haze. I was so preoccupied in finding her that I didn't notice the emptiness of the streets.

I pulled over the parking lot, feeling like the shittiest thing on earth. Knowing I've left her hanging will probably cause another week's worth of shunning and avoidance.

I moved my sluggish body upstairs and was immediately drawn to the room at the end of the hall. I walked carefully and slowly, feeling like a teenage boy as he debates whether he should tap the girl in front of him or not.

I should just pretend I forgot, I thought, walking away but quickly stopped and turned around. Maybe she'll loathe me and completely erase me from her sight entirely if I did.

But it may not be a good idea, she's probably passed out by now. I don't want to anger her anymore than I may already have.

I groaned. My old self laughing at my lack of confidence as I paced back and forth.

I lifted a hesitant hand to her door and knocked. When there was no reply, I knocked again. This time I knocked louder. She's a light sleeper, I know that much, so she should have woken up by the loud noise, but as I stuck my ear close to her door, I couldn't hear any shuffling or moving around.

Nail-biting nervousness shot through me as my mind picked through all the possibilities. I bit my lips and burst her door open, thinking of the worst.

Seeing her bed without her in it made a sweat break out of my forehead. I gulped nervously. Where the hell is she?

I looked around every room and she was nowhere to be found. I felt my heart hammer against my chest, burrying my face in my hands. Men, did I make a mess of things.

I don't know what I'll do if anything happened to her. I moved my heavy body downstairs to look around once again just in case, maybe get some fresh air and clear my mind. She's fine, maybe she just slept over at a friend's house or something.

I walked out and into the herbaceous garden. I breathed in the cold night air and watched as fog left my mouth and drifted off to the sky and to the moonlight. I gasped seeing her shadow above me. She seemed preoccupied as she stared at the moon. She was leaning in the railings as she rested her chin on her arms.

I sighed seeing that she's safe. I ran back up, my heart hammering in my chest. Once I was there, I hid at the side of the wall and moved the curtains slightly so I could see her.

"Fucking bastard," she nearly shouted, "and to think I almost trusted him. I even risked-"

Her voice quieted and I found myself digging my ear closer to the glass door, wanting to hear the quiet murmurs from her lips. Risk what? Trust me with what?

A creak on the floor from my not so elegant step caused another thud from the other side of the door and I found myself standing awkwardly in front of her as she stared at me in bewilderment. Her eyes still filled with that unfamiliar rage.

We just stared at each other with me breathing through pure adrenaline and exhaustion, hers through nervousness. She just stared at me for a moment and didn't say a word.

"K-Kagome, I-" I said upon seeing her red-stained sclera, tears rimming the bottom of her eyes and making them shine, emphasizing her crestfallen expression.

She remained quiet and thought things out herself before she pushed me roughly.

"What do you want?" She hissed, her hair in a beautiful wave. So she dressed up for me? I felt a smile tug on my lips thinking how much effort she put before our meeting.

My smile faltered when I saw her staring at me, her eyes ablazed. Maybe this wasn't the right time to be so happy.

"Unbelieveable! Was everything just a game to you? A prank you could pull on your passive room mate? Are you that heartless that you'd stand me up and not think anything of it?" She whispered, yet shouted at the same time. Without realizing it, she managed to push me outside her room and was now closing the door in front of her.

"W-wait!" I said, pushing the door so she wouldn't close it fully.

"If you're here to make fun of me-" she stopped and a sob followed.

"No, I wanted to apologize," I said, my voice softening. "Something came up unexpectedly and I-"

"You don't need to explain Inuyasha," she said. Just hearing her say my name was enough to make my heart flutter. "I saw the whole thing. Unfortunately for me, you found a better date for the festival. What use do you have of me when you have a beautiful woman by your side right?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, utterly confused by her explanation. What woman? I didn't even - oh.

I swore under my breath. I can't exactly tell her I blew her off for some brat. She would think I'm some loser.

Seeing my expression, she looked knowingly at me and nodded in understanding. Unable to explain myself, she closed the door and I didn't stop her.

Back to square one.

The next morning came and as expected, she avoided meeting my eyes. I tried to speak to her, try to apologize again but she ignored my advances and locked herself in her room again.

After a while, I just let it go. Let her go. It was inevitable and maybe we weren't meant to be friends. Maybe my earlier assumptions were correct. She is too much trouble. Maybe this is the gods giving me a way out. What could I gain in getting her attention anyway? Pride in finally getting her? I shook my head. No, I wouldn't want anyone knowing I fancied someone like her.

"Can you please get me that book," she murmured, glaring as if she wanted to strangle me. I knew she needed that book because she's avoided making small talk.

"So now you talk to me." I stated, annoyed myself. She only talks to me when she needed something and it was frustrating.

"Just get it," she snapped.

I followed her instructions and grabbed the book on the top shelf.

"Thank you," she said, leaning in to take it, but before she could, I placed it over my head. I was much taller than her so even when she tip-toed, she wasn't even close to reaching it. "What the hell?" She shrieked, crossing her arms over her chest. "Give it!"

"Only if you give me another chance." I stated, bringing my face close to hers.

She huffed, "So you can stand me up again?"

"It's not like that," I said, giving an exasperated sigh.

"Yeah it is," she barked, "you left me waiting there for hours and just pushed me aside to go look for more women to play with!"

"I was searching for you!" I said, "but you weren't there!"

"You can't honestly expect me to wait until you return do you?" She said, her eyes getting teary all over again.

"I'm sorry," I said, defeated as I palmed her wet cheek and wiped a tear, "I promise it wasn't my intention."

She groaned, "No, I don't want anything to do with you. You are too much trouble."

I chuckled at her words. Those were the exact same words that crossed my mind, "I feel the same way with you."

She glared again, "You're a jerk," she sniffed.

"I know, so please, just one more chance," I said, "come on, if you really want this book you will."

She bit her lip and eyed me carefully. I can see her resolve collapsing under all the pressure I've been giving her. But to my surprise, she did the opposite.

"I'll buy a new one," she retorted, pouting as she turned around.

"Fine, here!" I said in defeat, but before she could grab the book, the front door squeaked open and her attention moved to Kaede.

"What's all the noise about?" Kaede asked, her forehead creased in worry.

"Kagome and I was just talking about the day we went to the festival," I said, an idea popping instantly in my head, "we were just planning another date for tomorrow."

Kagome's head flicked towards me instantly, her glare boring holes in my body, probably regretting showing her vulnerable side to me. "But!" She fought back, " I have prior arrangement for tomorrow."

"And what is that?" I asked, folding my arms in front of me. I'm sure she's lying.

"None of your business," she snapped.

"Hmm," Kaede said. I looked her way, baffled by the fact that I've forgotten her existence once again, "Inuyasha can accompany you. I'm sure the kids will enjoy seeing a new face!"

Kaede looked so happy that Kagome nodded in defeat. Heck, I don't think I'll be able to say no to her when she's in such a good mood. Since she did rarely show such a bright smile.

"Now that that's settled, I'll be going to the bingo place again, I came home just to drop these gifts off." I looked at the counter and she received a few small potted plants and bouquet of flowers. Weird, I didn't know they gave flowers as prizes, how cheap.

We nodded and as soon as she was out the door, I said, "So where is this place?"

She scribbled on a piece of paper and shoved it in front of me. "I don't care if you show up or not, just don't be late."

"I won't," I said in confidence, taking the piece of paper.

She looked at me in skepticism and murmured, "Whatever." She suddenly walked up to me, her chest brushing mine as she went on her toes and took the book I forgot was in my hand. Before she could turn around and leave, I grabbed her wrist.

"Wait," I said, feeling a little winded, "Let's go together."

She looked at me, still looking like she wanted to beat me, "I am not going in that car."

"We won't," I huffed, trying to keep my patience, "we're taking yours."

"My car?" She asked again, as if not believing what she's hearing.

"Uh-huh," I said nodding and biting my lips as I waited for her answer.

"Fine," she whispered.

"So, what time?" I asked with a hopeful smile.

"Noon tomorrow." She stated, a smile evident in her tone, moving away from me.

"Where are you going?" I asked, not loving the empty feeling she left me.

"None of your business," she said, slipping her flats on and leaving.

* * *

**End of Chapter Nine**


	10. Is she from Mars?

**Title: **Her Iron Curtain

**Official Summary: **Playboy, Inuyasha Takahashi, was less than thrilled when his parents forced him to live in a secluded and quiet small town for the summer. He could be partying right now! It also didn't help that he'll be living with such a reserved roommate, Kagome Higurashi - who for some reason needed to be covered at all times. It seems, the more he tried to crack her barrier, the more she hid from him. Why?

**Rated:** Mature (So please, read at your own discretion)

**Disclaimer:** Inu-Yasha and the many other characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

**A/N: **Wow! It's already chapter 10 guys! Eep! The good parts are coming and I can't wait to write 'em! I didn't expect to develop their relationship for this long, but yeah! Anyway, I'm busy packing again, so this is not really edited well! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter anyway!

I'll be on vacation from tomorrow up to next Saturday so no updates until then.. and I sadly won't finish this story before school starts T_T. Boohoo, but I'll still finish!

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

I watched as numerous children ran around. Some girls played with my hair, while the rest poked and touched me, running off giggling and hiding in corners as they peeked their little heads in. The boys ran up to me and asked me questions on how to accomplish a prank secretively and successfully. Sitting with wide eyes as they took in every word.

When Kagome pulled up in front of the orphanage, I immediately regretted ever forcing her into this second chance. This was clearly her way of getting back at me.

When I first saw the little devils I was honestly terrified, but once you get their respect and attention, they can actually keep still. I obviously took most of the attention today for more than two-thirds of the children stuck to me. The other third was with Kagome as they painted with some canvases.

Okay, maybe I am enjoying my stay here a little too much. Even if I can only talk to Kagome when I needed something, I was actually enjoying our little 'date'!

"Do you have any crush here Onii-chan?" A little girl asked, her face as red as a tomato's as the girls around her gasped and nodded their heads, urging me to answer.

I nodded my head yes, my eyes fixed on my answer.

"Ew!" The boys groaned, scattering all over the place.

"Now, now, it's just a tiny admiration. Nothing more," I chuckled. Men, were these kids a handful.

"What do you admire about her?" Another asked, looking at me like her life depended on my answer.

"Well," I began, taking one of the smallest girls and putting her on my lap, "she's unlike anyone I've met."

"Is she from Mars?" Asked the other boy who was one of the few that stayed.

"She might as well should be," I laughed.

"Is she as pretty as flowers?" Another one asked, shoving a flower to my face, "I heard women smelled like flowers! Does she smell like this?"

I gently brushed the plant away from my face and sneezed, "No, definitely not and I haven't seen her face before, so-"

"Oh, like onee-chan!" One chimed, proud of herself for the accurate comparison.

"Yeah, like her," I said carefully, afraid of how clever these kids are. I racked my brain of a new topic before they start telling Kagome I loved her, "okay you kids, break's over. Let's get back to painting!"

I urged and to be honest, I was also excited as well. I haven't touched a brush in years and it felt good to finally paint freely. I outlined the flower I just drew with a pencil with black paint and told the children to color it pink, because the last time I gave them freedom to choose the color they made a grey sun.

I looked around the outside, looking for Kagome. I noticed that none of her kids or herself have stepped foot on the concrete floor. It was later I found out that her kids were not confident enough and was 'practicing'. If I knew better, those kids won't lay a brush on this mural.

I looked at one girl who kept staring at me but still refuses to come near me or talk to me. And when I try to go to her, she runs away and sticks her tongue out.

I smiled at her warmly, she's like a mini-Kagome. I signalled her to me and she obeyed shyly.

"I need to find your onee-chan, so I'm leaving you in charge," I said and chuckled when I saw how serious her expression was. She was clearly taking this order to heart. "After you guys are done with those flowers. Ummm, make sure that they are solid colors but different okay sweetheart?" I asked and she nodded, her ears almost blowing out steam. I chuckled, "After that, tell the others I put you in charge and tell them to dip their hands on any paint color and place it anywhere inside this green circle, okay Mika?" I asked, rubbing her tiny head. Her cheeks flared and she nodded vigorously as she kept her eyes on the ground. "Thank you, I'll be back."

I made sure the kids had atleast three sisters watching over them before I left so I had nothing to worry about. I moved in the classroom where I found Kagome's kids practising on some canvases.

She was guiding a little girl's hand as they made a crooked circle. I went towards her and leant close to her ear, "That's a beautiful picture."

She dropped the kid's hand, making the little girl drop her brush and make an ugly streak on her art work. "Inuyasha! You scared me!" Kagome said, clutching her chest.

"And yes, it is beautiful, Cali's making a lady bug," she emphasized lady bug because, let's face it, that looks more like a pizza.

"Not anymore!" Cali suddenly yelled, tears rolling down her eyes as she struggled to put words out of her mouth. "You ruined my picture!"

Kagome immediately turned her around and soothed her, telling her that she can always make a new one. The little girl nodded but you could tell she was still upset by her small sobs and hiccups. Guilt ate up at me and I couldn't help but do something about it.

I took her from Kagome's hold and held her in my arms, "Why that lady bug is as cute as a button," she looked up at me, her cries getting quiet, "like it's painter. I bet you a little tweaking can fix it." I urged, touching her on the nose when I said button making her giggle and bury her face in my neck due to embarrassment.

Kagome moved away from the seat to allow me to sit and guide Cali's hand as we fixed the image.

"Now, isn't that better than the original?" I asked, mocking Kagome pathetic circle.

"Yes," she squeaked.

"Now, why don't you run along and help the others outside, I think you're ready!" I encouraged, making her jump up and run where I told her to.

"Wow, even little girls find you irresistable," Kagome said, picking up the brush and going to the sink to rinse it.

"What can I say, I'm just too adorable," I explained, giving her my puppy eyes.

"Uh-huh, charming," she said, fighting a smile from forming on her face, "I've got to say, you really changed my views on you. I had no idea you could be this responsible. I mean, Cali's the most shy in this orphanage. It was even hard for me to get close to her at first. I took 2 weeks and you only took 2 seconds to win her favor."

"I think it's more to do with the activity," I said, shrugging, "it's something I love doing so I know what they should do in order for everything to work."

"Somehow, I don't think that's it," she said. I waited for her to elaborate but she just changed the subject and turned around, "anyway, I'll check up on the kids outside, you stay here and help the kids gain confidence so they'll join the others."

I rubbed my hands together. "Easy as pie."

As she left, I saw a small boy that kind of looked familiar follow her and cling to her feet.

I didn't think much of it and focused the task at hand. By the time I finished looking around the kid's paintings, I was pumped, because they were talented, I mean for kindergardeners to paint inside the lines, that's amazing and I wasn't afraid to praise them about it. I looked around, satisfied with myself, one more kid and I'd have them all out painting in the murals.

"Good job!" I said, almost laughing at my cheesyness, "now go help the others before they finish!"

He gave a lopsided grin and off he went. I moved to clean up inside when a small figure captured my attention, it was the kid that was following Kagome. He looked around, allowing me to study his face and notice that he was the little squirt at the festival. I watched him move to the bags and cocked a brow when I saw him digging inside Kagome's bag.

"Tsk, tsk," I said, going to him, grabbing him by the collar and lifting him up, "you never learn do you?"

"Ah!" He shrieked, surprised by my presence as he waved his arms and legs around. "Let me go! I need to get something!"

"You mean steal, don't you?" I corrected, shaking my head in disapproval.

"No, they told me to get the camera," he said and I gave him a distrusting look. Why would Kagome make a small child take her things? It just doesn't sound right.

"Sure they did. Now what did I tell you about liars?" I asked, facing him.

"That-" he sobbed, trying to wipe a tear quickly with the back of his hand, "their tongues - gets - chopped-"

He didn't finish the sentence because he bawled and cried his little lungs off.

"Now-"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, taking the sobbing child out of my hands and cuddling him. "What are you doing?"

"He was taking the camera from your bag," I ratted, giving her a disapproving look for comforting a child when he's clearly done something wrong.

She ignored me for a second and calmed the child down. After a few seconds, he was good and was told to go outside.

"What are you doing treating a child like that?" She lectured, struggling to keep her voice down.

"Like I said, he was going to steal the camera out of your bag."

"Now why would you think that?" She asked. "He was taking it because I asked him too. The kids were getting too rowdy because of your freaking brilliant idea and I wanted to capture the moment but at the same time, I had to control the kids so I let him."

"Why would you?" I asked.

"Because we're family and families trust each other," Kagome said, huffing.

"I'm sorry," I said, already knowing I was in the wrong.

"You shouldn't be saying sorry to me," she said, pointing to the door.

"Like I didn't know that already," I murmured walking out the door.

Once I got outside, everyone was lined up in a perfect line as they each took turns in marking the wall with their hands. One sister watched the line, one told them to choose a color, another carried the kids and the last three cleaned their hands.

I've got to say, this painting is going better than I ever imagined in my head.

"Thanks to you, everyone will have a piece of themselves in this project," a sister said, giving me an admirable look.

I smiled back nodding. Seeing as the sister was getting tired or carrying the kids, I took charge and lifted them where they wanted to paint. When it came to Shippo, he cowered behind Kagome, but Kagome urged him to join in, so he did.

"Hey little man," I said, my voice gentle, "sorry about earlier."

"It's Shippo," he said, picking a bright orange as his color.

He chose a spot and I lifted him up.

"I forgive you," he said, placing a hand on my shoulder, "and thanks for not ratting me out from the festival," he whispered.

I smirked, "Did they like the sweets?"

"Yup," he nodded, "we pretended that sister bought it so don't tell them you did or they'll know we lied - I mean -"

I laughed loudly, "Some lies are okay you know and the one you two did was a good lie."

He nodded, smiling brightly, "Thanks mister."

"It's Inuyasha," I said, rubbing his head as I set him off. When I looked forward, I caught Kagome's eyes on me, her lips in a gentle smile. A smile formed on my lips automatically, feeling a little more energized.

"Okay, next!" I said, a smile formed on my lips automatically, feeling more energized.

* * *

**End of Chapter Ten**


	11. You wanna bet?

**Title: **Her Iron Curtain

**Official Summary: **Playboy, Inuyasha Takahashi, was less than thrilled when his parents forced him to live in a secluded and quiet small town for the summer. He could be partying right now! It also didn't help that he'll be living with such a reserved roommate, Kagome Higurashi - who for some reason needed to be covered at all times. It seems, the more he tried to crack her barrier, the more she hid from him. Why?

**Rated:** Mature (So please, read at your own discretion)

**Disclaimer:** Inu-Yasha and the many other characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

**A/N: **I couldn't resist writing this last night. Your feedback was just so amazingly fast that I got over excited and wrote this chapter. Hope you like it :) Please tell me what you think!

Now, I'll really disappear for sure! xD

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

I shivered at the cold night air. It was finally the last set of kids as they all scrambled about while the sisters ordered them to come inside and get themselves cleaned up for bed.

"Kagome, Inuyasha," one of the elder sister said, coming up to us and holding our hands, "I really appreciate all you help. Today was really memorable for the kids and I'm sure they'll look back on this day and think of how much fun they had. Please come and eat dinner with us. Don't worry about cleaning up, sister Elizabeth and I will do it tomorrow."

Kagome only smiled, as did I as we shook our head in a synchronized manner and refused her offer. "I'll stay and clean," I said, "this was my idea anyway."

"Yeah, Inuyasha and I will handle it," Kagome agreed. Taking my hand and intertwining it with mine after the sister let it go. "Plus the kids are still busy bathing and everything. We'll be done by then."

"Okay, I'll send some sisters to help," she said, smiling gently.

"No need," I said, waving my free hand in front of me. This is my opportunity to be alone with her. "There's a lot kids to be washed and food to be prepared, you need all the hands you can get. Kagome and I will take care of everything here."

I squeezed Kagome's hand, urging her to agree with me. The sister looked as if a light bulb finally clicked and I'm guessing Kagome did too because she looked down and nodded.

"Yeah, it's a much better arrangement," she mumbled. I could see a blush creeping in her ears. She's probably feeling like we're fighting too much just so we can be alone.

"Alright, I'll send one of the kids to call you when dinner's ready," she chimed, an approving smile on her lips.

Once she went inside, Kagome let go of my hands and broke the chores down between us. She gave me all the heavy lifting while she washed the brushes.

It was a while and no words were exchanged except for instructions or questions on where to place things. And once again, we found ourselves in another comfortable silence.

As the sun descended and hit our master piece, I stopped in my tracks and stared at it. It was trully amazing what these kids have done.

"You mean, what you've helped them achieve," Kagome said. I flinched, taken aback, I didn't even know she was beside me until she said that. Heck, I didn't know I was talking to myself!

"They're a great bunch," I said, a proud smile on my lips.

"Uh-huh," she whispered, nodding as well as we stood there and just stared at the vibrant painting.

"Say," I said, the paint can on the side capturing my attention, "why don't we leave a little piece of ourselves in the picture?"

I looked at her as she returned my grin and nodded, "What do you propose Takahashi?"

I walked up to the piles of paint cans and dipped my hand on the bloody red paint. I let the paint drip down my arm and looked at her. She nods and does the same in a dodgerblue. I placed my hand on a free spot in the middle of the painting and made sure Kagome had room to place hers next to mine.

"No fair," she whined as she struggled to reach the space.

I laughed, wiping my hands clean before I hugged her by the waist and hoisted her up, "Better?"

"Hold still," she commanded playfully and I did as she told. "Done!"

Instead of bending down and letting her feet touch the ground and support her, I slid her down my body and hugged her closer. I held onto her tightly inches before her feet touched the ground. My chest levelled with hers, our faces close to each other.

I chuckled as she gave a high-pitched yelp. Her hands automatically resting on my chests as she leaned her head on my shoulders to hide the redness on her cheeks.

"What are you doing Inuyasha?" she said, her warm breath tickling my neck, "Put me down."

"What's wrong?" I asked, acting innocent. "Is someone finally feeling conscious?"

"Shut up," she mumbled.

"So how did you enjoy today's date?" I asked abit curious.

"The kids had so much fun because of you. I mean, even the shy ones joined the others without hesitation!" She said in excitement.

"And what do you think about today?" I asked.

"It's one of the best days of my life," she admitted, "Thank you for showing up."

I felt my cheeks heat up at her confession not quite expecting her to say those words. "I told you I wanted to get to know you better. So please face me, I feel like I haven't seen you all day."

Not that I've actually seen her face properly, but you get the point. I haven't had any time to talk to her all day!

"Well, I'm right here now, so let me go," she squeaked.

"I don't think I can," I stated, loving how she feels next to my body.

"You know, I still have paint in my hands," she threatened.

"Doesn't matter," I said, looking at my chest, "you've already stained my shirt anyway."

"If you want it to stop with just your shirt, you better put me down," she said, bringing up that hand and placing it close to my face. In an attempt to avoid it, I moved my head around but didn't let go.

"Over my dead body," I fought back.

She giggled. "You're so weird sometimes, you know that?"

"You love it," I said, grinning, hoping she'll say yes.

She just laughed, ignored my questions and said, "Now, what will it take for you to do as I say?"

I smirked and thought about it as I looked at the sky. "A kiss would suffice."

I pursed my lips as she licked hers. But as I leaned closer, she pushed me away, squirming as she said, "Uh, in your dreams buddy."

"Onee-chan, Inuyasha, time to eat," Shippo whispered, his cheeks red, peeking his head from the door. He probably felt like he was intruding.

I could see the others sneaking a peak as they giggled and whispered to each other.

"Really now?" I asked, cocking a brow as I turned around and allowed her to face the kids. "Do you really want me to come inside with you like this in my arms?"

"You wouldn't," she said with gritted teeth as she smiled at the kids who are slowly getting giddy and excited by our 'bold' display of affection.

"You wanna bet?" I asked playfully, already walking towards the kids, "We're coming Shippo."

"Okay, okay, I'll do it," she said in panic.

"Do what?"

"I'll kiss you," she mumbled, looking at her side, avoiding my eyes.

"Then do it," I said as I kept my pace steady and continued with my walk.

She groaned, rolled her eyes and kissed me on the cheeks. "There, now put me down!"

"I don't think you're sincere enough, right kids?" I asked, smirking at them so they can help me out. Once they all agreed, I put my face close to her ears and asked her to kiss me on the lips.

"No way," she protested. It seemed as if the idea of me coming in there and embarrassing her was already okay with her, so I put it in perpective.

"I wonder what the sisters will think once they see the pure, innocent Kagome flirting with a man right in front of the kids?" I said.

"You're evil," she muttered as she smacked her lips to mine. I could here some 'awes' and 'ews' mixed in the crowd. I turned us around so my back was facing them as to hide the indecent behaviour I was just about to do.

Putting her down on her feet, I grabbed hold of her waist to keep her steady and held onto the back of her neck so she wouldn't pull away. I knew she wouldn't because she was responding to my advances, but you never know with Kagome.

She gasped for air, allowing my tongue to slide in and investigate every nook and cranny of her delicious mouth. I almost groaned when she took my tongue and ever so slightly sucked on it.

Holy fuck, was I turned on. Who knew the shy and reserved Kagome could be so experienced. No woman had ever turned me on so much in such little time, with such little seductions I may add!

Before we went to the point of no return, I pulled away and knocked our foreheads together gently, breathing heavily. "That was cheating," I breathed.

"You deserve it," she said with a satisfied smirk as she strut her way inside. I turned around and smiled, loving how sassy she was.

"So he does love her," one of the girls squealed.

Kagome blushed, her confidence from before already faltering.

"Okay, you nosy bunch, that's enough," I said, moving past Kagome and shooing the eavesdroppers away.

When they were gone, I pulled her to the side of the wall so no one would see us, "I want more," I whispered hungrily in which she nodded and leaned in.

"Onee-chan, Inuyasha," came Shippo's voice again, "it's time to eat!"

I groaned, that brat! Just when things were getting good between us.

"I guess we'll continue this later," I sighed, giving her a last peck on the lips. I took her hand and lead us inside where all the kids stared at us in admiration.

* * *

**End of Chapter Eleven**


	12. Just interest

**Title: **Her Iron Curtain

**Official Summary: **Playboy, Inuyasha Takahashi, was less than thrilled when his parents forced him to live in a secluded and quiet small town for the summer. He could be partying right now! It also didn't help that he'll be living with such a reserved roommate, Kagome Higurashi - who for some reason needed to be covered at all times. It seems, the more he tried to crack her barrier, the more she hid from him. Why?

**Rated:** Mature (So please, read at your own discretion)

**Disclaimer:** Inu-Yasha and the many other characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

**A/N: **Ola people! I'm back! And wow wow wow! Thank you all for taking your time wirh reviewing! You guys just made my week! :)

On that note, I'm sorry to say that this chapter won't live up to your expectations. Maybe a little jumpy? Not sure anymore(read it too many times to know!) I honestly don't even know if I've placed this in a previous chapter or not (I did a quick skim on all my chapters, but I didn't see it) so if I repeated myself, please let me know and I'll quickly change it!

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

"Goodbye!" I said, a huge smile on my face, waving both of my hands to the children while Kagome smiled and pulled out of the driveway. We've uttered that word at least a hundred times that night as we hugged and kissed each child but it wasn't tiring at all. They were so precious, it's hard to believe anyone could ever abandon them.

"I know how you feel," Kagome mumbled, smiling sadly and catching me off guard again. I'm so comfortable with her now that I even unconsciously share my thoughts with her.

"But you can't blame their parents either," she continued, "some just can't support their child."

"I know, with all the riches and previledges one's given, you sometimes forget what others don't have." I admitted, my eyes opening to my ignorant self from before.

"Don't go feeling guilty now," she stated confidently, "what we were before does not define what we are now."

I've heard that line numerous of times before, but never had it hit me more than it did now. She was right, I am not the same man as I was before. First of, I played with some brats I would have shooed if it wasn't for Kagome. Secondly, I rode her van without a second thought and thirdly, I have accepted Kagome whoever or whatever she was.

She parked her car in front of the house and as soon as she turned the engine off, I took her chin and led her lips to meet mine.

A surprised gasp escaped her lips and a soft purr vibrated out of her throat when I dipped my tongue in and licked her lips for entrance. She complied, opening her mouth and moved her lips with mine.

I moved my hands to her back and traced circles, making her body roll forward as she shivered.

"Inuyasha," she moaned, giving me one final passionate kiss before pulling away gently.

My eyes glazed with lust, my heart pounding in my chest hard. The things she does to me; the way she makes me feel is maddening. I just simply want to devour her. Her body, her thoughts, her emotions, I wanted all of her.

She broke our eye contact as she looked everywhere but me. A look of worry running through her expression before she did.

"Kagome." I said, not quite sure if I worded it as a question or not.

"I'm sorry," she said, bringing her head down.

"It's okay," I said, knowing she wasn't quite ready yet. She shook her head, sniffing.

"I-I really-" she was interrupted by her own sobs.

"Hush now, I said it's fine," I lectured, taking her cheeks with both hands and lifted her head to face mine. Her hair's a mess as It clung to her face.

"I'm not used to taking my time, so if I go too fast, warn me," I said, almost moving the strands out of her face, but stopped when I remembered my number one rule. Never touch the hair. If I wanted her to come to me, I need to follow that rule and take things slow.

She nods her head but her sobs remained consistent.

I sighed and took her in my arms, "What's wrong?"

"I-it's just, I can't let this happen. You and me. W-we're different, we can't work. And how will I know you're not just playing with me?"

I remained silent, thinking through her words carefully. I held her close and chuckled, "Didn't they say that opposites attract?"

A small smile graced her lips as I placed a soft kiss on her forehead. I brought my head down and stopped when our heads were leveled. My forehead wrinkling automatically when I saw doubt lingered in her eyes.

"And is that about the festival again?" I asked, taking a finger and poking her in the wrinkles between her brows.

She nods, slapping my hand away playfully.

"Kagome, I told you it was a misunderstanding." I said sighing as she tensed in my arms. I debated whether to tell her or not and after feeling like I'm losing her again, I said, "It's really not what you think. It was actually the day I met Shippo. I was late because he needed to go to back to the orphanage and there was way too many people to be able to move around freely."

It wasn't the whole truth, but I wasn't lying either.

Her lips formed in an 'o' and when I nodded, a smile slowly rose in her pink lips.

"Are we good now?" I asked, giving a playful puppy dog eyes.

She nods, giggling.

We sat there just enjoying each others warmth, but quickly had to get in when she shivered and yawned. I led her inside and gave a last searing kiss before I led her to her room.

Yeah, things will definitely be different this time. This isn't just for boredom anymore and hard as it may sound, but right at this moment, I wanted her.

* * *

"Good morning beautiful," I said, stretching out my muscles a little. I had just finished my morning exercises and was about to take a shower when I noticed I forgot a towel. Feeling a little lazy, I settled with putting only my underwear on to cover me.

I looked at her again, waiting for a response. I would have expected at least a slight shyness considering how close we've gotten yesterday, but she's acting as if nothing happened. What's up with that?

She gave a half-hearted groan, still not looking at me. Her posture looked like a wilted flower's, her hair was like a bird's nest, as it flew in whichever direction and surrounded her face like a swarm of mosquitos in the spring after a heavy rain.

"Kagome, Inuyasha time for breakfast!" Kaede's cheery voice came from downstairs.

"It's only 6:30!" Kagome grumbled under her breath, messing her hair even more, as if in frustration.

"Okay!" I responded. "Hey Ka-" I stopped my sentence midway and almost fell to the ground, struggling to keep myself upright. She scared the crap out of me!

She was standing in the middle of the hallway, her hands hung loose on her sides, her hair hiding her face. She looked like freaking Sadako!

I was going to pour my heart out and yell when I noticed why she wasn't moving.

I followed her eyes as they studied my chest, my broad shoulders, my muscular arms, and then slowly moved down my abs. I felt myself tense, bewitched by her gaze.

A smirk spread across my face as she continued down and gulped when she reached my boxers; scanning the area.

"I think I see a little drool there," I stated, pointing to the side of my lip.

She gasped, her eyes resembled buttons as she took one long sleeve and wiped at her mouth. I shook my head, pointing to the other side of my lip, coughing to cover up a chuckle.

Her head twitched, finally catching on, but as usual she didn't say anything and moved past me to do her morning routine; brush her teeth, shower and whatever else woman do there. I still wonder why they take so long.

"Kagome, Inuyasha!" Kaede called out again. "The food's getting cold!"

I looked at the half-asleep Kagome, an idea popping in my head. "Wake up!" I chuckled, she's shrinking back to her own bubble again and I wasn't getting any of that today.

"Eek!" She squealed as I picked her up and dumped her on my shoulders.

"Coming Kaede!" I yelled down the stairs.

"I-Inuyasha!" She stammered, wiggling. "What are you doing?"

"Bringing us down to eat breakfast. Kaede is getting restless 'cause you're taking too long. Just take a bath after you eat."

"Inuyasha," she said my name again. It sounds like music to my ears. "Please put me down."

She was pounding on my back now.

"If you keep moving, I might drop you." I warned and immediately regretted it when I felt her freeze.

She mumbled something I didn't hear and was about to ask her to repeat herself but she did something that distracted me.

It was one of the odd things I never expected her to do.

She wasn't squirming anymore; now, she was struggling to clamp her hands on my biceps.

Like that would help! An effortless smile graced my lips. If only I could see the expression on her face!

"There you go, beautiful," I said, winking before I set her down quickly so Kaede doesn't walk in on us.

I watched with amazement as her eyes clouded with rage. Success!

"Never do that again!" She spat, holding onto her heart as if to steady it as she pushed past me and headed to the dining room.

"Awe come on, lighten up!" I said, following close behind her.

"Stop following me," she hissed as she sat on the far corner on the dinning table, probably hoping I'll leave her alone. I just followed her there, receiving a menacing glare, "You're acting immature right now!"

I just smirked. She really is one of a kind. I mean, if I carried any of the women back home like I carried her, they would squeal and whine with excitement. But nope, not Kagome, she's actually angry at me right now.

"Is that wrong?" I asked, purposely bringing my face close to hers, wondering what kind of emotion she'll express this time.

"Y-" I was rewarded with a huge puff of air from her lips when she gave an exaggerated sigh.

"Sorry?" I asked, going even closer, our noses inches away.

I was going to give her one playful kiss, but just when I thought I would get away with one, her face scrunched up in surprise as she closed her eyes tight and smacked my face with her hands and pushed me away from her.

"Ow! Why you little-" I started but was cut off by the clink of plates being placed in front of me as Kaede put stacks upon stacks of pancakes on the table.

"Inuyasha!" Kaede suddenly said, looking at me with wide eyes.

I just gave a look of confusion.

"Put proper clothes on! This is not some bachelor pad!" She lectured, seeming as if she wanted to swat me with her spatula.

I looked down and finally realized what all her yelling was about. Once again, I have forgotten that I was in nothing but my underwear!

"Sorry, Kaede, it slipped my mind," I said, giving her my puppy dog eyes.

"Well, go on then." She said, sighing with defeat. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you."

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"But somebody's enjoying the view at least, right Kagome?" I teased with a wink.

She gasped, almost looking insulted as she glared at me, crossed her arms and stuck her pink tongue my way.

I chuckled. She didn't deny it at least.

"Inuyasha," Kaede's impatient voice rang in my head.

"Yes?" I asked, looking at her blankly, confused again.

"Are you planning on displaying everything for the neighbours to see?" She asked, humour as well as command evident in her voice.

I just shook my head, got up and quickly went upstairs. If it was any other time, I would have responded with a joke, like, 'not without money,' or 'I'm doing them a favour,' but I was preoccupied with an absurd thought.

Why do I seem to forget everything everytime I spoke or thought of Kagome? It's like I become a gold fish or something when she's in the room.

Now, I've never been in love before, but Miroku has. And he's said numerous times before that all he could see was her and that she makes him forget everything around him. If that's the case, wouldn't that mean that I wasn't just interest in Kagome?

I shook my head and brushed the thoughts aside. 'Maybe Miroku could help me figure this thing out,' I thought, walking down after changing.

"It's great to see you two getting along so well," Kaede said, "but I don't want you walking around the house butt-naked."

I gave a half-hearted chuckle, glancing at Kagome as she stared back at me. I could tell she was angry by the color on her face.

I flashed an admirable smile her way, which she took as a cocky grin. I know because she glared more and gave a reply only intended for my ears.

"You have no idea."

My expression brightened. Does that mean that she also thinks that we've bonded? Did she feel the same way as I did?

I gave her a hopeful look, hoping she'll give me a sign or smile at least but she avoided my eyes and continued with her meal.

She finished eating and after thanking Kaede, grabbed a book and relaxed on the couch.

Same old stubborn Kagome.

* * *

**End of Chapter Twelve**


	13. Rejection

**Title: **Her Iron Curtain

**Official Summary: **Playboy, Inuyasha Takahashi, was less than thrilled when his parents forced him to live in a secluded and quiet small town for the summer. He could be partying right now! It also didn't help that he'll be living with such a reserved roommate, Kagome Higurashi - who for some reason needed to be covered at all times. It seems, the more he tried to crack her barrier, the more she hid from him. Why?

**Rated:** Mature (So please, read at your own discretion)

**Disclaimer:** Inu-Yasha and the many other characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

**A/N: **Not much to say, but upon writing this chapter I've realized that these two still have a long way to go!

I want to give a big welcome to my new followers and reviewers! Thank you for giving my story a try!

And a big, huge, gigantic, humongous thank you to my current followers. Especially to those who have reviewed all my chapters and have been with me since the beginning, you know who you are. You guys are the main reason why I haven't lost motivation in this story! :)

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

"I'm so bored!" I grumbled, laying down on the couch where Kagome was. She was sitting on the very corner as usual. So I entertained myself by resting my head on her lap, splaying my body on the rest of the couch.

"What do you want?" She said nonchalantly, not looking away from her book. Now that's not the reaction I was expecting.

After our little date at the orphanage, I found out a few things on the oh so dark and mysterious being I came to know as Kagome. She doesn't care for men who loved children, she doesn't care if he suddenly changes his mind about riding her van just to please her and most of all, she doesn't even bat an eye the next days after you've passionately kissed her. How in the world could she be so natural after a kiss like that? Heck, even I'm not so calm. Did it mean nothing to her? Was it me overthinking things?

I mean, I did tell her I would take it slow but it didn't mean that we would act as if nothing happened that night. Surely she felt a spark, she freakin' kissed me back!

I wanted to bury my head in my hands in frustration. This is my third attempt in trying to get her attention, doesn't she get that I just want her to sincerely turn to me and have a proper conversation? To look at me seriously and not give me the you're-a-freakin'-playboy-glare.

I just want to get to know her more, doesn't she get that? I sighed mentally.

Nope, she acts and talks with disinterest that it's difficult to talk to her. How can anyone understand Kagome if she doesn't even want to open up herself?

Seeing as she wasn't budging, I went on to my fourth attack.

"I'm bored!" I complained like a child. Usually woman would fall for my childishness, but if I know Kagome, she'll entertain me with an opposite emotion.

I smiled when she gave a frustrated sigh.

"There's a garden being neglected, go and pull out the weeds," she suggested.

Kaede had been gone a couple days now due to a sudden announcement about her engagement with Totosai. They're in a cruise and won't be back a week from now. If you ask me, the pair is a little odd. Or, more like, the old man was a little odd, it was hard to see them together. Even more difficult to think they were getting married.

But he makes her happy. No wonder she's been in an oddly great mood lately.

I fixated my thoughts on Kagome. Since we're alone, I've devised a carefully thought-out plan that even Kagome couldn't resist- with a little help from Miroku of course.

I planned on getting her attention (I know I've been doing that ever since day one, but could you blame me? The woman's defenses are like diamond!), then I would slowly share my thoughts (which, I technically already did that one night we were going home from our second date), she would then feel vulnerable, sharing her own thoughts with me and I believe trust would come after.

And ta-dah! That's my plan. If my clever mind succeeds, I think I'll have Kagome in no time.

"You really think I'll do chores?" I asked with a playful grin, noticing how her body relaxed with mine.

Maybe this is the next step? I asked myself. She is pretty comfortable with me in the room now. I mean, I have my freakin' head on her lap. I've seen plenty chick flicks to know that normal people don't do this. And yet, she hasn't pushed me away like I was some tick!

But this is not nearly enough. I want more of her.

She looked away from her book and looked up, pretending to think.

"What was I thinking? To think I even considered the great Inuyasha Takahashi pulling weeds!" I could almost hear the sarcasm dripping on every word. "Oh, forgive me your majesty!"

"Shut up, I'm serious here," I playfully huffed, loving the giggle that followed her little speech.

"Why not go to the lake and swim? It's beautiful outside!" She suggested, a beautiful smile on her lips.

"I tried, but there's only old farts this time of day!" I tilted my head, looking up at her. My eyes grew dark as I set the book aside and stared into her eyes, "Why don't you play with me?" I asked.

She bit her lips and I saw a shard of lust in her eyes. I moved my hand to her beautiful, long, straight hair, wanting to move it out of her face. I was really getting curious of her face. If I could, I would go to her room at night and look, but I wasn't ready to be branded a 'sex offender,' so I chose against it.

Her smile disappeared immediately upon my hand making contact with her hair as she let out a high pitched squeek and pushed me off of her, making me fall hard on the ground.

"Ow! What the fuck!" I yelled, rubbing my shoulder from the pain.

She only scoffed and got up.

"Baby," she murmured, rolling her eyes and walking away.

"Oh no you don't," he said, grabbing hold of my ankles and stopping me from taking another step forward.

"Don't think you can get away that easily after that little prank of yours," I stated.

"You deserve it," she said, trying to wiggle her feet in an attempt to pry my hand off of her ankle.

"Let go!" She said. Her cheeks flared as her eyes shot daggers my way.

"You're so hot when you're angry, you know that?" I said, pulling her towards me.

* * *

I never thought Inuyasha could be so affectionate. Or maybe I just haven't met a playboy who was so attentive.

Looking around and seeing as no other young female was in sight, I understood. There were no other woman to fool! So of course his attention would be towards me! Argh! I'm getting full of myself, I need to stop thinking about him.

I mean, I could, if he'd just leave me alone. But ever since our date at the orphanage, it was as if something odd had come over him. It was like he wanted something from me. But what? He couldn't have possibly want me, could he?

His words were smooth and well calculated like all the others, but who knew he would actually care for anything aside for himself. The way he handled those kids was amazing! Not only did he look like he was enjoying himself, the children also hasn't stopped asking for him! Of course, I haven't even mentioned it to him.

In fact, I have been trying to ignore him and pretend as if that night hadn't happened. He definitely had something up his sleeves. There's no way I could trust someone like him.

If he was willing to go inside my car and spend a 'date' babysitting, then he must definitely have an ulterior motive. I keep thinking this because, don't players usually move on to the next woman once the previous one starts demanding things and playing hard to get?

"Why don't you play with me?" He asked playfully.

And there it was. It was an ambiguous question, making one wonder if he really wanted to go outside and actually play some kind of game or stay inside and do some- I bit my lip and gulped-sexual games.

My breath hitched, making me take deep, shallow breaths. Thinking of his chiseled abs made my mouth water. He was such an eye candy, I just wanted to lick every inch of his beautifully sculpted body.

He placed his hands in the bottom of my hair and made his way to moving the strands. My mind going in a whirlwind as my inner self battled whether to allow him to see me or not. Weighing the pros and cons like some madman.

In the end, I let my coward side win and I pushed him off me. I'm not ready to be found out. Inuyasha might tell his friends and who knows how long those news will reach his ears. I shivered, I'm not quite ready to even think of what he might do to me once he finds out my location.

"Ow! What the fuck!" He snarled, my eyes instantly targetting on his magnificent shoulders, making me forget my worries earlier as he rubbed his shoulders to soothe the pain.

Damn, I need to get these hormones in check!

I scoffed, getting up to leave before I did anything I would regret.

"Baby," I added, rolling my eyes and trying to convince myself that he was just some immature jerk who had a gorgeous face, a god's body with a great set of lips- Yeah, I need to get away.

"Oh no you don't!" He said, wrapping his hand tight around my ankle, making me stop my actions so as not to fall forward.

"Don't think you can get away that easily after that prank of yours," he said, a handsome smirk on his face.

"You deserve it," I scoffed, shaking my legs, hoping to loosen his grip and let go. But he only tightened his hold.

"Let go!" I grunted, pulling violently towards me. He was really testing my patience.

"You're so hot when you're angry, you know that?" He said huskily, pulling me to him and making me fall down next to him.

"You're annoying, you know that?" I said, trying to resist his charms.

"I thought we were good," he said pouting his lips.

"We are," I said, not sure where this conversation was heading.

"Well, you're acting as if nothing happened," he said, wrinkling his brows in concern, "and I wanted to know if that night meant anything to you."

I stared up at him as he licked his lips, inviting me in. His golden eyes staring at me intently.

I mentally shook my head. No, Kagome. Don't fall into his tricks. This is just one of his games.

"It didn't," I said dryly, making sure to make eye contact so he'll know that I wasn't one to be messed with.

He remained silent, his expression hardening. His eyes going in slits. Wow, he does not take rejection well.

"What do you mean it didn't?" He asked, not comprehending the words from my lips. The dejection in his eyes sending guilty thoughts to come up crawling in my resolve.

"It didn't mean a thing, it was a moment of weakness. It was just in the heat of the moment, is that enough explanation for you?" I said, getting worked up myself.

His teeth clenched, his grip on my ankles tightening, making me wince.

"No," he whispered as a wicked grin spread across his lips, "I want you to-"

He pulled my leg towards him, pushed my shoulders back and cornered me between him and the couch.

"-Prove it," and with those last words, he locked his lips to mine.

So much for going slow.

* * *

**End of Chapter Thirteen**


	14. My beautiful doll

**Title: **Her Iron Curtain

**Official Summary: **Playboy, Inuyasha Takahashi, was less than thrilled when his parents forced him to live in a secluded and quiet small town for the summer. He could be partying right now! It also didn't help that he'll be living with such a reserved roommate, Kagome Higurashi - who for some reason needed to be covered at all times. It seems, the more he tried to crack her barrier, the more she hid from him. Why?

**Rated:** Mature (So please, read at your own discretion)

**Disclaimer:** Inu-Yasha and the many other characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

**A/N: **Ah! Thanks for all the encouragements guys! Wish I could reply to ya'll but I'm afraid it'll take up half of this chapter (Yeah! That's how much I want to chat with ya'll!). As you may have probably realized it's been two weeks and school has started. Been busy, but not stressed, thankfully. Anyway, I really worked hard on this chapter so I hope you enjoy! I'll try to update as soon as I can.

Note, I tried to do somewhat of a weird transition so if you can't really understand what the heck just happened then please inform moi and I'll try to tweak it a little so it is understandable. If you think I was too hasty again, tell me right away and I'll rewrite it.. Maybe. ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

"No, I want you to prove it," he said as he roughly pushed my back to the foot of the couch and kissed my lips with fervent desire.

His husky breathes urged me on. Encouraging my lips to move with his. I had never felt anything like this before. Actually, never had he made me feel like this before. Makes me wonder what I've been missing my whole life.

Needing something to hold onto, I automatically locked my arms around his neck and groaned with need when he pulled away.

I felt panic well up inside me as insecurities began to arise from my thoughts. Did I come on too strong by placing my arms around his neck? Was he just playing around like I thought?

I slowly and awkwardly withdrew my arms as I looked away. Now that I thought about it, I have been giving mixed signals. Maybe he was testing to see how easy I could be. Have I failed that test?

"What's wrong?" He asked pecking me on the lips. I moved my lips up to him as if on reflex as he pulled away leaving me hanging again.

I shook my head. I do not want to tell him I wanted more. That would just scare him away.

"I won't touch you if you don't tell me," he threatened with a playful grin.

"What if that's what I want?" I asked, raising a brow. Instead of panicking like I thought he would, he gave a loving smile and came closer to me.

"Hmmm," he challenged, placing his lips close to the crook of my neck so I could feel his hot breath.

I shivered and couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips.

"Doesn't seem like it to me," he murmured, giving wet kisses on my neck, sucking and playing with the skin there.

As if he hasn't had enough with teasing me, he pecked my cheeks and chuckled.

I swear I just died. He was indeed handsome. The color of his hair illuminating into a beautiful shine as sun hit his head. His golden eyes glowing with mischievous glint mixed with something that made me bite my lips. Those eyes held me captivated as he looked at me playfully and seductively. His crooked grin sending butterflies to fly up my stomach and melt in my core. I gulped and licked my lips, wanting him to taste my mouth once again.

Like a mind-reader, he gave me what I yearned for and came back on my lips. But instead of a fast, hot and heavy kiss like I wanted, he took his time, gently tasting my mouth. Everytime, he would open his lips to devour mine and pull away for a second only to do it again and leave me hanging the second time.

I groaned, I've had enough of his games already and my body seem to agree as I followed and rolled to his slow and sensuous pace without my brain's consent. He gasped as if unaccustomed to women being so bold before as he thrusted back, receiving a soft moan from my lips.

"That was dangerous," he murmured into my ear, sending a cage of butterflies to open up in my stomach.

"Sorry," I said, biting a giggle that threatened to vibrate out of my throat.

He growled, attacking my lips with haste this time. Oh god, how many kisses has he given me? I can just imagine how swollen my lips will be after this. I giggled into the kiss, making him pull away confused.

His eyes questioned me, a smile of own on his lips.

I shook my head, trying to control myself. When he didn't move, I put matters in my hands. Placing both hands on his cheeks, I pulled him towards me and gave a light kiss on his lips.

When he opened his lips, I pushed him away.

"I think that's enough for today," I teased, hoping that he'll be as impatient as I was.

"You wish," he grinned, taking my lips again. And as punishment, he didn't pull away until I was practically begging for oxygen.

I was in bliss, my mind lost in pleasure. Our tongues overlapping over each other, tugging, licking and wrestling for dominance.

His hands moved under my bottom and encouraged me to go up the couch but I grunted, signalling him that I didn't want this to end.

"Trust me," he said huskily under our kiss so our lips touched each time he spoke a word, "I won't pull away."

I shivered under his gaze and closed my eyes, showing him my trust. He took his time tasting my mouth, his tongue asking permission to enter. When I moaned, he took it as a welcome and dove in.

I was too caught up in what he was doing to me that due to my haste, he ended up licking my tongue.

I gave a girly laugh, our lips still together when I did.

"Fuck," he groaned, pulling away and rested his head on my collar bone. His warm, hot breath arousing me even more.

"You have no idea how turned on you make me," he said, expressing his utter surprise.

"Oh," I moaned when I felt his tongue lick my shoulder, while his bottom half grinded in a sensual rhythm. I threw my hands up above me, wanting to hold on for dear life and was surprised that he's managed to position me on the couch, my body on the length of it as he lay on top of me. Damn, he's good. I bit my lips, wondering what else he could do.

His lips overlapped with mine over the hungry, open-mouthed kisses. He savoured our exchange and began rubbing small circles on my stomach. I shivered in delight, loving the light touch of his fingertips. The thought of his hands roaming my body without my permission didn't even occur in my mind. By this time my body has taken full control and blocked any rational thoughts from reaching my current state.

"Inuyasha," I moaned when his fingers slid higher and ever so gently carressed the side of my breast. I arched my chest and my mind exploded into a million pieces. My whole world crumbling under me, my body tensing with pure delight.

He kissed me slowly again, allowing me to feel the pleasure a while longer as he sucked and nipped at my bottom lips.

I stared up at him, my mouth sending, deep, harsh breaths, calming my whole being as my reasonable self came creeping back to stab me with thoughts of guilt and regrets. I felt like a ball of nerves. I didn't even pass second base and I already climaxed. How embarrassing is that?

Inuyasha chuckled, taking my cheeks and tilting it so I was facing him.

"Kagome, it's okay," he murmured, moving a few strands of my hair and kissed me on the forehead.

I shook my head, unable to look him in the eyes.

"In fact, I think -" he whispered, breathing heavily as he murmured three quiet words in my ears.

I looked at him with fear in my eyes as memories from the past came surfacing out. The same situation bringing me back in the past. He was exactly like this. He never forced me to do anything I didn't want to do and always treasured me but -

I shut my eyes tight, shaking my head as Inuyasha disappeared in front of me and was replaced by the man I came to fear. My lips trembled under his gaze as he glared. A sinister smirk on his face.

No, I have to get away. I pushed him off of me and tried to wiggle myself out as he cornered and pinned me down.

"Finally found you my love. Nowhere to hide now, my beautiful doll," he whispered and snickered with satisfaction.

"No!" I screamed. A huge gasp escaped my mouth as I sat up and pulled the blanket out of my upper body. I stared at my surroundings, waiting for my heart to calm.

Light blue walls with white lacy curtains on the windows. The sun invading my eyes and brightening up the fairly decent space.

I was in my room, I told myself, clutching my chest. It wasn't a surprise by now that my body would be drenched in sweat, my chest rising and falling in slow and heavy heaves.

The dreams about Inuyasha calmed me down, but this one didn't end like I thought it would. I would often wake up aroused. I gulped, thinking back on the event. The warmth of his body, the wetness of his kiss, the satisfied smirk on his face and -

I sighed, but he has been popping out of nowhere, waking me up with a fright. Ever since Inuyasha and I shared those kisses, I've been having the dream over and over again. For a while, it made me forget my problems; made me forget why I was here in the first place.

I closed my eyes again and massaged my temples.

But recently, that man. I shivered. I didn't even want to think of his name. Lately, he's been coming back.

I shook my head, taking the image away from my memories as I pushed the recurring dream at the back of my head.

* * *

"Yeah men, tell her how you feel," I remember Miroku encourage over the phone. We've been talking about how I should approach Kagome and it seems like the only way I can get her to accept me was to open up to her.

The memory of that day still lingered on my mind, Kagome under me and responding to my advances. I remember thinking, 'This is it, this is the perfect time to tell her.' I mustered up the strength to tell her, but as soon as I did, I immediately took it back.

Fucking Miroku and his stupid plans. I knew I shouldn't have told her. I mean, just thinking about her expression after that moment was enough to actually consider my parent's last resort in sending me off to the North!

Let me tell you this. She was absolutely horrified. The thought of a player like me even thinking I can have someone like her was probably a disgusting thought for her. What the hell was I thinking?

"Just let her go man, if she did show that kind of expression. She probably meant it." Miroku said after I told him what happened. We've been talking for days now and this is the topic that usually comes up.

"But," I protested like a child, "she feels the same way. I just know it! What the hell should I do to make it right again? She's been avoiding me for days! Plus, Kaede's not here. This should be the perfect time!"

"Whatever man, do what you got to do." He said, sighing.

I waited for the continuation to his sentence and when he did, I expelled the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Here's the plan," he said, "try to catch her where she can't hide. Trap her but don't prey on her too much. You'll just look desperate."

I nodded but then realized I was on the phone, so I said, "Got it, thanks."

A smile spreading across my lips as an idea popped in my head. This is it. No more running away. I'm coming for you Kagome.

* * *

**End of Chapter Fourteen**


	15. Incessant noise

**Title: **Her Iron Curtain

**Official Summary: **Playboy, Inuyasha Takahashi, was less than thrilled when his parents forced him to live in a secluded and quiet small town for the summer. He could be partying right now! It also didn't help that he'll be living with such a reserved roommate, Kagome Higurashi - who for some reason needed to be covered at all times. It seems, the more he tried to crack her barrier, the more she hid from him. Why?

**Rated:** Mature (So please, read at your own discretion)

**Disclaimer:** Inu-Yasha and the many other characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

**A/N: **Hello people! How long has it been? Like 20 days?! WOW! Sorry about that!

Anyway, as expected, most of you are confused. I did a poor job at writing that chapter I guess. But here's an explanation (and yes, as you'll see later on this chapter, you're exactly correct Kneesan :) To confuse you all more, Kagome's dream was a reality (well, except for the fact that Inuyasha turned into that man).

Here are some reasons why that WASN'T a dream:

- "Ever since Inuyasha and I shared those kisses, I've been having the dream over and over again."

- "The memory of that day still lingered on my mind, Kagome under me and responding to my advances."

- "I mustered up the strength to tell her... She was absolutely horrified." That should be where Inuyasha whispered to her, "I think I-" and Kagome started thinking of that man and pushed Inuyasha away.

In short, Inuyasha was being too much for her (reminding her of that guy) so she pushes him away. Now she's ignoring him again (as usual) and he is trying to find a way to get close to her again. Yeah? :D No? D: Okay!

Hope that cleared it up! If not, I may have to go back to the previous chapter and expand on Inuyasha's pov more. Anywho, hope this chapter satisfies! If not, let me know. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

I stretched my arms over my head. The satisfaction of my dream-filled sleep evident in the small smile on my lips. The softness in my heart melting in my chest. How I wish it was true. If only Inuyasha would look at me with those eyes and smile at me with genuity, I would be die a happy woman.

I sighed, knowing full well that my fantasies and inner desires would never be met. I pushed the dream far away from my mind. _Back to reality_.

As always, my game plan was to ignore him until he leaves this place. His parents are bound to miss him now, I wouldn't be surprised if he up and left this place tomorrow morning.

_I mean, I don't need that kind of man in my life. _I tried to convince myself. _I certainly don't want someone as powerful as Inuyasha turning into that monster._ A shiver rolled from my stomach and cascaded down my body, sending goose flesh to arise on my arms.

_The kiss shared between us was an accident. Pure sin. It shouldn't have happened._ I keep repeating these thoughts over and over again. This way, the pain of departure won't be as painful. If it stopped here, I can atleast still get back on my feet and smile.

One day down the road, when he's finally back to 'civilization' he'll realize what a fool he's been for even laying eyes on such a clutzy individual such as myself. If we do give our hearts out to each other, which I know one of us will (myself ofcourse). Who do you think will be left behind picking up the pieces? The highly idolized and adored prince or the useless coward that I am?

I grabbed for the door knob and opened the door. As soon as I did though, I was bombarded by Inuyasha's morning regime. I stepped back a little, a huge gasp leaving my lips.

"Inuyasha!" I yelled, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Can't you see? I'm doing push ups!" He said, a grin rising from him handsome face. My eyes automatically zeroing in on his lips.

I felt a small electricity jolt my heart as it beat faster, my head pounding with nervousness. My lips warming up, a clip of our heated kiss flashed in my fogged up brain. I licked my lips, resisting the urge to pin him down and feel his mouth move with mine. I wanted their softness to brush up against mine harshly.

Inuyasha let out a huge breath. I looked down to hide my flared cheeks guiltily, but when he continued on his exercise, I noticed my breaths calming.

_But that's what it was for me. An incredible, mind blowing experience._ Unfortunately, no one can compare to him. It's amazing how my mind never fails to fall to think of him. He's all I ever think about these days! Unfortunately for me, I can tell from the way he expertly touched me that this was something Inuyasha's done in a daily basis. Like a simple hand-holding. That amazing kiss was nothing but ordinary in the eyes of a player. Unlike mine, there were no spark in his eyes. Just pure lust leading him to make inconceivable acts.

I shook my head. These are the thoughts I've been trying so hard to deny. I've lived 20 years of my life without him, I can certainly live the rest without him.

"Yeah, I see that. I meant, what are you doing outside my door!" I demanded. As usual, this is one of his plots to get under my nerves. I clenched my fists when that smirk on his face widened. I could feel my cheeks redden, but this time from anger.

I waited for a few gruelling seconds but there was no answer. He just kept doing his frickin' exercise as if I wasn't there!

"Move," I commanded in clenched teeth.

"Just cross then," he challenged, grunting in exhaustion.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. Was he trying to seduce me on purpose? I swear that was the exact same sound he made when we kissed! Try hard as I may, it was getting harder, almost to an impossibility, for my brain to stop thinking about him. He was always in my head! My eyes clouded, memories of that day coming back like it was just yesterday. I didn't get to see his body then, but could I see it now. It was glorious. I bit my lips, examining his back. The sweat on his body emphasized his already well defined physique. His shoulder muscles so defined and well chiseled. I wanted to run my tongue along it and lick every crevice. How I would love to cling to that body while his lips did wonders on mine. I wanted to feel the same spark I have felt before.

I shook my head. Get a hold of yourself Kagome! It was just a sound!

_A sexy grunt!_ My mind reminded.

"Fine," I huffed and began walking around him but he was too large and basically took all the available space. I decided to suck it up and stick my back on the walls as I slid by.

"Over me, sweetheart," he huffed with a deep, manly laugh.

Damn was he sexy. I wanted to feel him chuckle while on top of me and -

_Oh god, shut up brain! _I have to get away.

I placed my leg over him, wanting to get out of there as fast as possible, but Inuyasha suddenly pushed himself forward, making me fall backwards and fall on my bottom, my legs splayed on his stomach and lap when he rolled on his back as he chuckled.

My cheeks flared immediately seeing as I was practically drooling over his toned chest and six pack abs. I mentally shook my head.

Trying to pass the sudden redness of my face as anger towards him, I creased my forehead. "I could have been seriously hurt!" I yelled, hitting him lightly on the side of his chest.

"You want me to kiss your boo boo?" He asked, protruding his lips.

My whole body temperature rose. It felt like steam was going to come out of my ears. The small gesture already sending a shiver down my body. My body feeling his touch all over me.

See! This is why I need to avoid him! Because whenever I'm near him, I just turn into a horny teenager! And it's not just once. Evidently enough, even just a small grunt from him was enough to turn me into a sex-crazed whore!

"Jerk." I murmured, already getting up. No such luck though, for Inuyasha held me down, grabbing my thighs and keeping me in place. I could feel my self-control slowly slipping out of my hold.

"Let go!" I ordered, trying to wiggle my legs. His eyes darkened as he pulled my upper body close to him. I winced at the sudden pull, my bottom starting to hurt from the impact earlier and from the hard floor.

"Oh shit!" He muttered to himself, "Are you hurt?"

I looked away embarrassed but stated, "My bum," as I rubbed to soothe it.

He laughed again, a loving smile on his beautiful lips. I should be mad right now for being made fun of, but that blissful grin on his face easily melted all that away.

He pulled me gently towards him, one of his large, warm hands snaked its way to my flushed cheek. His fingers ever so slightly carressing my face as he moved a few strands aside.

We just stared at each other. My body already accustomed to his touch. My whole being already trusting his actions. His golden orbs asking the questions as I stared still unsure. He deliberately increased the size of his smile and looked at me lovingly. I couldn't help the shy smile from showing in my lips.

Before I knew it, he's back on my lips and tasting my mouth like he did the last time.

I resisted the urge to move along with him. That will only prolong and advance this growing relationship. I hit him on the chest a few times but he didn't budge. Compared to my body, my hits could have been easily been misunderstood as pokes.

He finally pulled away, but only long enough to pin my hands.

His lips devoured mine again. His pace was slow and patient, waiting for a response before plunging his tongue into my mouth. A soft purr left my lips as he deepened the kiss. I could hear our breathes getting more rugged as carbon dioxide burned our lungs.

Inuyasha seemed to have noticed as he pulled away for a second and let me take a couple breathes before coming back with passion and urgency.

"Inuyasha," I managed to voice out, "I can't breath-"

He ignored me, my mouth unable to resist his skilled lips.

A soft whimper left my lips, already at my limit. _God, I need to practice holding my breath._

My begging didn't reach him as he played with my lips, sucking and biting them.

"Please-!" I breathed.

He finally pulled away, a smirk immediately spreading across his lips, bumping his forehead to mine. His hot breaths hitting my swollen lips.

"Sorry," he said, his voice a little winded as he gave me a peck on the lips. When he pulled away, I bit my own lips and held my head still so as not to follow him and initiate another breathless session.

There is no avoiding him. This man was just way too determined and persistent. I looked up at him, my head still down so he wouldn't notice me eyeing him. Whether from exercising or from our kisses, his forehead had a few beads of sweat and his cheeks having a slight shade of pink in them. He looked so sincere, so genuine. _Maybe I should stop hiding and give him a chance?_

Negative thoughts bombarded my head all at once after that little statement. But I shook my head, shoving them at the back of my mind. This time, I chose Inuyasha.

After a few moments, he got up and lightly placed my legs off of him. I tried to hide my disappointment. _Has he had his fill for the day? Hmph! He's probably off to the jacuzzi again._

"Oh no you don't!" I screamed pouncing on his back. My arms hugging his neck as my legs enveloped his waists. "It's my turn in the jacuzzi!"

Just when I thought I got him, he chuckled and briskly walked towards the bathroom.

"Why not go together?" He smirked.

My eyes widened and my face reddened. What a pervert! Bet he thinks that will get rid of me. Well think again Inuyasha.

A small impish grin stretched across my lips as I kissed where his neck and shoulder met and moved my tongue across the far end of his shoulder.

"You wish, Takahashi." I whispered next to his ear as sexy and seductively as I could.

I waited for one of his smooth lines, but he just stood there tensed. His breath, I noticed, hitched at my attack.

"Cat got your tongue?" I teased as I jumped off of him and skipped my way to the jacuzzi.

_That should get him hot and bothered._ I cackled inside my head, but I'm sure a small giggle managed to escape as I grinned up at him. His expression, I noted, was surprised and dumbfounded as I closed the door.

_Serves you right for giving me those sleepless nights._

* * *

I took the pan out of the cupboard, spilled enough oil on it and turned the stove on. I grabbed onions and tomatoes, took the chopping board and diced them.

A small smile formed on my lips. I can't wait for her reaction when she tastes my creation. As usual, she's still in the showers. If anything, she'll probably be even slower in the jacuzzi.

I hummed a tune I heard a while back and dumped the sautéed vegetables in. I took a few eggs, added cheese and created my world famous omelette. It was Kagome's favourite, seeing that elated smirk frame her face every time she ate it.

As I finished prepping, my lips stopped humming its happy-go-lucky tune and turned into a contest to see how hard I can bite my lower lips until it bleeds! My heart hammered inside my chest. I know I'll be confessing to her today, but what if she outright rejects me? Or worse. Leave this place before I even had the knowledge she's leaving!

"Mmmm," her soothing voice cooed, "smells delicious."

Her hair was still wet. This time, it was a little out of her face, allowing me to admire her breathtaking smiles.

"Not as delicious as you," I grinned. Aside from my confident facade, I personally wanted to punch myself in the face and hope never to wake up from the embarrassing pick up line.

She gave a small laugh and came up to me.

My eyes went bug-eyed when she boldly tip-toed in front of me, took hold of the back of my neck and pulled me down for a soft kiss. But before she could pull away, I circled my arms around her waist, pulled her closer to my body and deepened the kiss. A guttural groan left my throat when she moaned, circled her arms around my neck and pulled me closer to the kiss. I moved down to her neck, sucking and nipping at her soft flesh. She unconsciously dipped her head back, giving me better access. Her body leaned towards me, her hands clinging for dear life as her legs began to give out.

I easily lifted her up and guided her bottom to sit on the counter.

I pulled away, licking the dew that lingered on the tip of her lip. Our eyes locked, hers was wild, innocent and eager. Her iris dilated and her lips swollen from my kisses.

"You're so beautiful," I whispered, pecking her on the lips before moving my hands inside the oversized shirt, making sure my fingers just traced her stomach asking for permission.

She gasped, her eyes a different wildness of their own. For a second I thought she would yank my hand away but instead she shivered in delight. Embracing me once more, she breathed down my neck and groaned. Encouraging me to give her more.

I traced the bottom of her bra, following through until I reached the back and unclasped it. My eyes clouded with lust.

She hugged me closer and responded with a kiss. I circled her breast, my tongue imitating my fingers. Her breathing sharpened, her body shivering to my touch. She arched her back, signalling my fingers to stop their teasing and finally touch her hard peaks. I did as what she's asked.

"Inuyasha," she moaned, pulling away from our kiss. She looked absolutely lost in bliss, unsure of what to do with her body but cling to mine even more. I came back, slow and sensual while my finger's rhythm quickened.

She opened her smokey, heavy lidded eyes and moaned my name again. Her own hands touching my stomach and tracing every muscle. I gasped when her fingers unbuckled my belt and opened my pants. I hissed when her hands continued. I groaned and stopped her. "That's dangerous." I said darkly.

She bit her lips guiltily and looked down.

"I didn't say it was a bad thing," I said with a soft voice, causing blood to rush up her cheeks and ears. I kissed her again. This time, she kept her hands on her lap, unsure of what to do anymore.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked, embarrassed.

"Adorable," I said, intertwining our hands together. "Kagome?" I asked, as if I didn't get her full attention already.

She locked eyes with me and shyly smiled my way, encouranging me to continue.

"I don't know why you avoid me so much when you melt in my arms like butter on a hot pan."

She scoffed as if offended, "I don't know why you cling to me so much when all I want is peace and quiet!"

"That's why," he stated simply, taking our intertwined hands and bringing it to his lips. "You're different from the others."

"Then what if I said I liked you, would you leave me alone then?" She asked, testing me. I could tell she was on edge herself, regretting her question.

"The opposite actually," I said, my smile widening, "I would never let you go."

Her eyes widened and tears fell out of them.

"Kagome, I'm sorry," I said. _Had I said something wrong?_

"I hate you," she murmured. I chuckled and wiped the tears out of her eyes and laughed weakly. She groaned in frustration, hugging me in the neck and initiating another session of hot and heavy kisses. We were so lost in our world that it came to a point where my hands slipped under her slacks, dipped down her underwear and touched her moist clit. She whimpered pleasure and I would have kept going if it wasn't for a stupid sound jolting us out of out passionate exchange.

I opened my eyes and cursed, "Our breakfast!"

Pulling away from her, I finally noticed the thick smoke surrounding us. I grabbed the pan and soaked it in cold water in the sink. My omelette reduced into nothing but black charcoal. Kagome, after regaining her composure, helped out by opening all the windows and doors to let the smoke out.

She giggled when they finally succeeded in stopping the incessant noise.

"How about toast for breakfast?" She suggested, already grabbing the bread, butter and jam.

"How about I have you," I teased, taking her by the waist again.

"No thank you." She retorted playfully. "I don't think I want to end up like your omellette."

"Fair enough," I laughed, kissing her on the neck, smiling at the satisfied sigh that left on her lips.

* * *

**End of Chapter Fifteen**


End file.
